Far from Grace
by Liva Aly
Summary: The Continuing Story of Grace Hotchner and Spencer Reid. Sequel to State of Grace.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is still being edited so there may be some minor changes in the future. I'm still writing so the story may take time to update. But enjoy!

Also there is a block of material in the middle that is straight from Revelations (Episode 2.15). I obviously did not write that part. I'm just borrowing ;).

***** Approximately Two months after the end of State of Grace. ****

 **Chapter I**

Spencer and Grace were meeting everyone at a local sports bar for a Super Bowl Party. Sports didn't really interest Spencer, but he agreed to meet the rest of the team because everyone wanted to see first two months of their relationshiphad been better than anything he could have ever imagined. At times he still marveled at the fact that the beautiful woman walking next to him was his girlfriend and that she loved him. Sensing Spencer gazing down at her, Grace turned her face to him smiling. In response Spencer raised their clasped hands and kissed her knuckles before opening the door to the bar.

Entering the bar he spotted Emily sitting with Hotch and Haley. Emily waved them over. "You two are running late tonight. There are some seats over near JJ and for those old enough to drink," Grace stuck her tongue out at Aaron at the last part, "the first round is on me," said Hotch. They thanked Hotch and found the table J.J had saved for them. JJ was nearby playing darts with two guys Grace had never seen before and apparently kicking the guys butts.

Garcia and Derek were nearby and when Garcia saw Grace she made a beeline for the younger girl."GRACIE! I'm so glad Reid is finally sharing you with us again."

"Are you complaining that I spend time with my girlfriend Garcia?" Spencer asked quirking an eyebrow at her as Grace laughed at the two of them.

"Of course not, but it is nice to see Grace. You have been hogging all of her free time lately."

"We're just making up lost time Garcia." Grace commented with a wicked smile and a wink.

Spencer nearly chocked on his drink. "Grace!"

"Yes sweetheart?"

Spencer was spluttering so badly that he couldn't even form a complete sentence. Grace took pity on him saying, "Simmer down honey. Garcia knows I'm joking. You know they are going to tease us anyway so we might as well get our own teasing in."

"Hey Lover Boy nice of you to finally let Grace out in public with us again."

"I give up." And with that Spencer turned in the direction of a group of people who he had heard arguing about Star Trek. Being in a relationship was new for him as was the teasing regarding said relationship. Sometimes, he discovered, retreating from the field of battle was the best course of action.

Grace chuckled at Spencer as he took a seat with the nearby group discussing Star Trek triva. Turning back to Garcia and Morgan, Grace smiled. "I don't think Spencer is still completely sure about how being in a relationship works."

"Pretty boy seems to be figuring it out though. No one has seen either one of you on our weekends off in the last two months. So things must be pretty good."

"Oh things are great. There are times I still can't believe things finally worked out for us. It's more when anyone teases him he splutters and turns red and eventually runs for cover if he can. Like he just did."

Morgan laughed and smiled at Grace's description of Reid's reaction to the good natured ribbing he had been getting over his relationship with Grace. The trio chatted for a time until Grace excused herself to go and sit with Spencer. Walking to where he was sitting still discussing Star Trek Trivia, Grace tapped him on the shoulder before sitting down and settling herself on his lap. Morgan grinned at the confused look on Reid's face as Grace sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Grace was certainly forcing Reid out of his shell. His arm had instinctively gone around her waist to hold her close though, so the kid wasn't completely clueless. No matter how you looked at it, Spencer and Grace were good for one another.

The team had enjoyed the rare night off together, but their enjoyment was cut short by JJ's phone ringing with a call requesting their assistance in Georgia.

Grace decided because she had Tuesday off she would head out to Quantico to see if she could help Garcia with the case the team had left for shortly after the Super Bowl had ended on Sunday. The team had been in Georgia on their latest case for two days. She hadn't heard from Spencer, but that wasn't unusual when they were on a case. Grace knew he would call when he was able to.

Walking into the Garcia's office, Grace said, "Hey Hey Garcia, I'm here to . . ." She stopped speaking when she saw Garcia's face and the fact Garcia had a go bag and lap top bag in her hands. Grace knew something was wrong because Garcia very rarely traveled with the team. "Garcia what is it?"

"Grace I . . . " Garcia started, but she couldn't finish. She dropped her bags.

"Garcia somethings wrong and I know it. Don't try to lie to me. Just tell me. I'll call Morgan from your phone so he'll answer if you don't tell me," Grace said emphatically.

"Grace, sit down."

"Garcia!"

"Spencer's been taken."

"Taken, what do you mean _taken?_ " Grace said sitting down hard in the chair Garcia had given her.

"Grace the unsub, he took Spencer hostage when he and JJ were at his house to talk to him. They didn't know he was the unsub when they went out. Grace, I'm sorry. Hotch didn't want to worry you. I wasn't supposed to tell you" Garcia said reaching down to take Grace's hand.

"Where were you going Garcia?" Grace finally managed to say.

"Hotch wants me there to go through the computers the unsub was using. The plane leaves in 30 minutes." Garcia told her.

"I'm coming." Grace said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Hotch is going to kill me," was all Garcia said picking up her bags. "Let's go. I know you don't have a go bag so you'll have to make do with what you have on or in your purse."

On the plane Grace sat down and looked out the window thinking about everything she and Spencer had been through together the past nine months. She was terrified, but kept taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Garcia sat opposite of Grace saying nothing. She opened her laptop and was turning it on when her phone rang.

"Hey," was all Garcia said.

"Hey mama, what's wrong? Are you on the plane?" Morgan said.

"Yeah, _we're_ on the plane and airborne," she replied.

"We? Who else, Grace is with you. Garcia did you call her?"

"No I didn't," she retorted angrily.

"Put him on speaker Garcia." Grace said from her seat. Once she knew Morgan could hear her she said, "Morgan calm down and don't yell at Garcia. She didn't call me. I had come in to the office on my own. I had the day off from school. It's not her fault. Have you found anything yet?" Morgan was concerned about because Grace's voice was eerily calm.

"Nothing yet. Grace you know I'm going to have to tell Hotch you are coming down here, right?" Morgan told her.

"Do what you have to Morgan, but it's too late to stop me." Grace retorted before turning back to the window.

Garcia took Morgan off speaker when Grace turned towards the window. Getting up to go to the back of the plane so she could talk to Morgan more privately Garcia said, "Morgan I'm concerned. She's calm, I mean _way_ calm. I've never seen her like this." Garcia said.

"I know I could hear it in her voice. You'll be here soon. She's going to break at some point. All we can do is be here for her when it happens."

"Ok. We'll see you in a few hours."

"Everything is going to be ok baby girl"

"But will Grace and Spencer be ok?"

"We're doing everything we can to ensure that. Later mama."

"See you on the ground."

"Grace you can't be here."

"What are you going to do put me back on the plane to Quantico Aaron?"

"No, but I can send you to the hotel and put a guard on you to keep you there." Her brother retorted angrily.

"You will have to physically pick me up and take me there. I won't go willingly. I'd be more use here than at the hotel anyway." She replied.

"Grace," Hotch said before Grace interrupted him.

"Aaron I don't want to debate this. Please I couldn't just sit back in Georgetown and I can't just sit at a hotel and do nothing." Her voice broke at the end. "I'm scared Aaron."

Aaron pulled his sister into his arms to hug her, "You are to stay in the computer room with Garcia, understand."

"Yes."

"Here, take this. You can read through it to see if there is anything relevant."

Grace took the journal Aaron gave her and joined Garcia. Garcia had started her work on analyzing Tobias Hankel's computer system shortly after they arrived.

"Ok right out of the gate, the guys self-taught. His mainframe is totally idiosyncratic, but it's pretty brilliant." Garcia told Morgan.

"Ok talk to me about what this son of a bitch watches on-line. What the hell is all this?"

"Teen stuff, video games, software, sports. Seriously if I had to guess who this system belonged to I guess a crazy smart high school kid.

"Garcia that doesn't make any sense."

"Well that's what I've got."

"A mission based killer like Hankle would need constant reassurance. Religious manifesto, violent images, something."

"Nothing baby."

"What about the Mpgs of the murders he posted on-line does he sit and watch those over and over?"

"Ok that's weird."

"What talk to me?"

"They're not even here. All I have is the site he set up once he commandeered people's webcams. And he keeps a running clock and at a certain point each one is bookmarked at a different heading."

"Adultry, Liar, Thief. This guy just sits here for days and watches these people and waits for them to commit a sin."

"Yeah, but Reid's completly innocent."

"If you dig deep enough on any of us we all have our sins including Reid."

Grace glared at Morgan's comment. He looked at her seriously and said, "Grace I never said he wasn't a good man, but no one, even Reid, is perfect."

The team worked all day and into the night. Morning found Grace still sitting next to Garcia and Morgan in the computer room. She was facing away from the computer screen bank reading through another one of the journals the team had found when, Morgan exclaimed, "What happened?"

"I don't know" pausing Garcia looked around at the computer images trying to figure out what was going on, "OH my god."

Morgan saw what Garcia was seeing and started yelling, "Guys, guys, get in here. Grace don't turn around"

Grace had already turned to see what the problem was before Morgan told her not to. When she saw the computer screen she froze for a split second before flying out of her chair to reach for the computer screen.

"Grace! Grace, stop," Morgan had her by the shoulders shaking her lightly. She realized then she was screaming. "Grace, look at me you have to calm down. This won't help Reid." He said restraining her until she stopped struggling.

By the time Morgan had Grace under control the rest of the team had joined them and were all commenting on what they were seeing. Morgan, released Grace to her brother.

"Grace this is why you shouldn't be here. You are too close to this to be able to think straight. I should have made you go to the hotel."

"Aaron, we've been through this. I couldn't just sit at the hotel and not know what was going on. At least here I know what's happening for good or bad. This is where I need to be." Grace replied biting back a sob.

Looking resigned Hotch said, "Go in the other room and sit down for now Grace."

Nodding with tears streaking her face she moved to the couch in the front room. She could hear the others in the room with the computer, but couldn't tell what was going on. Sitting down she anxiously twisted her hands together before standing up and pacing the floor.

Gideon came through the door and stopped Grace mid-pace. "He'll be ok. Reid's strong and we'll find him. Anna Grace," Grace looked up when Gideon said her name, "you need to focus on the last time you saw each other and not on what you just saw. Do you understand me?"

Grace nodded looking back at the floor. "Jason, you know Spencer is the only one to call me Anna Grace."

Smiling faintly at the fact she had noticed his use of her full name, he said, "Yes, I know. Now, try to get some rest. You won't be any use to Reid if you are tired."

Grace sat back down on the couch and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She called her voice mail and skipped through to the one she was wanted.

"Anna Grace it's me. We're on the plane headed to Georgia. I'll call you again when I can. I love you."

Grace listened to the voice mail several times before finally drifting off to a fitful sleep. Tossing and turning in her sleep Grace was unable to rest peacefully because of worry and concern for Spencer's safety. She knew the team was doing everything they could, but part of her worried it wouldn't be enough. Each of the team members would periodically come through the room to check on Grace. JJ had come into the room to check on Grace when she noticed Grace seemed more agitated and was talking in her sleep. JJ walked over and knelt down beside her and placed a hand on Grace's shoulder to try to help her settle. It seemed to work at first and then Grace sat up screaming Spencer's name. JJ took Grace by the shoulders saying, "Grace, honey look at me. It's JJ. You're ok."

The rest of the team appeared in the door way only to be waved off by JJ

Grace shook her head trying to clear it. "JJ?"

JJ hugged Grace, "Its ok. Do you remember where you are?" When Grace nodded in response JJ continued. "Do you want to go outside for a while and talk?

"No, I'm fine it was just a bad dream. Is there any news?"

"Not yet," JJ replied.

"I need to find something to do. I'm going to see if Garcia needs help." Grace responded as she stood up.

"Hotch doesn't want you in the computer room anymore." JJ told Grace as she moved to head into the room where Garcia was working.

"What?!why?" Grace exclaimed.

"Because of what happened earlier. He's just trying to protect you." JJ tried to explain.

"I don't need protecting. What I need is for Spencer to make it back alive." Grace said angrily. Without another word she went back in the room with Garcia and defiantly sat down in the chair she had been in earlier.

"Grace I gave explicit instructions you weren't to be in here." Her brother said without preamble coming into the room. "I've indulged your desire to be on site despite my better judgment. I will not have you openly defying my orders "

"Really Aaron Hotchner! You can't just order me around. I'm staying here." Grace said folding her arms and showing no signs of moving.

"Don't do this Grace. You and I both know legally you shouldn't even be here. You play by the rules I set down or you will have to go to the hotel, even if I have to pick you up and carry you out myself." Hotch retorted.

"You wouldn't dare," came the angry reply.

"Try me."

The rest of the team would have found the standoff between the Hotchner siblings amusing if it had not been for the seriousness of the situation. They had all noticed, when angry, Grace bore a striking resemblance to her elder brother."

"Now Grace."

Finally giving in, Grace left the room without looking at, or speaking to Hotch. When he tried to touch her shoulder in sympathy as she passed Grace jerked away from him. Hotch let her go knowing when she calmed down she would realize he was acting not only her best interest, but in Spencer's. If the team was concerned about protecting Grace they wouldn't be able to focus on finding Hankle and Reid. No one moved or said anything as Grace left. Once she was gone, Hotch said, "Garcia how are you coming with tracing the signal?" At that the team broke up to their various tasks.

Sometime later Hotch and Gideon had left to investigate another murder scene in hopes of finding clues as to Reid's whereabouts. Grace knew they had seen him again on the computer screens. This frustrated her because she knew they were hiding something from her.

When Hotch and Gideon returned they weren't any closer to an answer than they were before. Grace slunk around near the computer room as much as she could without Aaron yelling at her. She was nearby when JJ went in and ask Garcia if she had seen Reid on the monitors again. Garcia told her she hadn't seen him, but Hankle had posted the most recent murder video. After she insisted on watching JJ went and found Gideon to tell him what she had seen.

Grace hovered as near to the room as she could. Gideon wanted Garcia to take the video down and she was trying to explain once something was on the internet you couldn't just take it back. The conversation made Grace smile slightly because Spencer was so like Gideon in not totally understanding or liking technology. They went back and forth before Garcia finally said she could send out a message to all the emails that had received the video saying it was a virus. Gideon agreed this was a good idea.

It didn't take long for Hankle's reaction to Garcia's virus message to make itself known. Grace couldn't see anything, but could tell from the way Gidoen and Garcia were avidly staring at the screen, something was wrong. She could hear some of the audio, but not all. Grace heard Spencer at one point; he didn't sound right. Garcia was squeezing Gideon's hand on her shoulder, that's when she heard Garcia say, "Oh my god he's killing him." Grace tried to rush into the room, Morgan grabbed her around the waist and physically picking her up to remove her. "Grace."

Struggling against Morgan trying to get back to the doorway to the computer room she pleaded with him, "Morgan! Please let me go. He's hurting Spencer I . . . ." She cried as she pushed against his restraining arms.

"I know baby girl, but that is not the way you want to remember Reid." Morgan said.

"He can't die Morgan! He can't. I don't know what I'll do without him."

At that point Gideon, who was white as a sheet, came down the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom.

Grace crumpled. She knew from the look on Gideon's face Spencer was gone. "No!" Morgan picked her up as she collapsed and carried out to the couch where she curled up and sobbed. JJ and Emily came to try to console her as best they could.

Hotch shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Reid was dead. He might have learned to deal with the emotional part of the job, especially now that Grace was in his life, but now . . . _Oh god where was his sister_? She had been in the hall when he rushed into the room. All of a sudden, it registered he could hear her sobbing down the hall. He heard Morgan's deep voice along with JJ and Emily's voices trying to sooth her. Grace would never forgive him for allowing Spencer to be killed. Closing his eyes again, he rubbed his temple, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"H-hey!" Garcia called. "H-Hankle he's back!" She was pointing at the screen as the figure of Tobias Hankle made his way to the prone figure of Reid. Leaving the room when he saw what was happening, Hotch made his way quickly to the front room and his sister.

"Computer room now. You need to see this." Grace couldn't bring herself to move. Aaron said, "Grace, it's important."

Slowly, she followed her brother into the computer room. Eyeing the computer screens she saw Hankle giving Spencer CPR. Morgan stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She reached up and took one of them. Tears still streaming down her face as she watched. Not long after, Spencer started coughing and Hankle just looked at him. Grace, went weak in the knees with relief. Morgan prevented her from falling by catching her around the waist as her knees buckled under her. He was alive, for now.

"Wait a second. When was the video of the last murder posted?" Emily asked all of a sudden.

Garcia answered, "9:23."

"And when was the time of death?" came the next question.

This time Aaron, "The 911 call came in 9:04 and the murder must have occurred moments later."

JJ did the math and said, "That's only a 19 minute difference."

From behind Grace Morgan asked, "How long would take to post the MPG?"

"Two or three minutes." Garcia replied.

Morgan had let go of Grace and was walking as he spoke, "Ok let's call it two. You figure a maximum of 60 miles an hour in a residential area that means Hankle has to be within a 17 mile radius of the crime scene."

Hotch spoke asking, "Garcia can we see it on a map?"

Gideon looked at JJ saying, "Call Faraday. I want that area locked down like its martial law."

Garcia called everyone's attention back to the computer monitors, "Guys."

Hankle spoke, "You came back to life."

"Raphael?" Spencer questioned.

"There can only be one of two reasons," was the only response he received.

"I was given CPR." Spencer retorted.

Not to be dissuaded Hankle continued, "There are no accidents. How many members are on your team?"

"7"

"The 7 angels who had the 7 trumpets prepared themselves to sound. The first sounding followed hail and fire mixed with blood, and they were thrown to earth," Hankle quoted from the Bible.

Aaron commented, "He thinks its revelations—the seven archangels versus the seven angels of death."

Back on the computer screen Hankle set the chair Spencer was bound to up and he was asking Spencer, "Who do you serve?"

Almost in a whisper Spencer responded, "I serve you."

"Then choose one to die," Hankle told Spencer.

"What?" Reid askrd confused.

Hankle repeated, "Your team members, choose one to die."

"Kill me." Spencer replied.

Grace sobbed. She knew what he was trying to do. Morgan squeezed her shoulder to calm her down.

Hankle said, "You said you weren't one of them."

Looking at Hankle Spencer said, "I lied."

"Your team has 6 other members. Tell me who dies." Hankle insisted.

"No." Spencer replied.

Pointing a gun at Spencer, "Choose, and prove you'll do God's will."

"No," he replied.

Hankle pulled the trigger, click, "Choose."

Grace jumped at the sound of the gun dry firing.

Spencer insisted. "I won't do it."

"Life is a choice." Hankle replied as he pulled the trigger again, Click.

After the second time he dry fired the gun Grace turned her face into Morgan's chest unable to watch. Terrified the next time wouldn't be a dry fire.

"No."

"Choose."

Spencer hesitated, "I . . .Choose Aaron Hotchner. He's a classic narcissist, He thinks he's better than everyone else on the team. Genesis 23:4, "Let him not deceive himself and trust in emptiness, vanity, falseness and futility, for these shall be his recompense."

Hankle raised the gun above Spencer's head and fired before looking back down at him.

Grace sobbed at the sound of the gun firing. Morgan held her tightly. He leaned down and said, "It's ok Grace he fired into the air." Looking back at the screens Grace saw Spencer still very much alive in the chair.

Hotch had left the room with the computers and was quickly followed by the rest of the group. Aaron's first comment was he wasn't a narcissist. Gideon tried to excuse what Reid had said by saying he wasn't in his right mind. Hotch stopped him by asking what his worst quality was and when no one answered Hotch answered his own question by saying, "I have no sense of humor." Everyone including Grace chimed in at that point. Hotch agreed with them saying, "Good, I'm all these things, but none of you said that I ever put myself above the team, because I don't, ever." He went on to explain he and Reid had argued about the definition of a true narcissist over dinner one night and Reid knew Hotch would remember. Handing the Bible he had found to JJ he had her read Genesis 23:4. The language was not what Spencer had quoted. The verses referred to burial. Aaron stated Reid wouldn't have gotten that wrong unless it was on purpose. Morgan quickly deduced Reid was being held in a cemetery.

Returning to the computer room the team was able to figure out where exactly Reid was being held. Heading for the vehicles Grace followed the rest of the team out. Aaron started to stop her, but instead he told her to get in the back.

When the team reached Marshal Parish, Aaron turned in his seat to look at Grace saying, "Grace, please stay here until we have the area secure. Just this once, please listen and do as I ask on this. The last thing I want is both of you hurt, or dead."

"Please just find him." Grace said nodding at her brother's request.

Settling back in the seat to wait Grace fidgeted unable to just sit still. Suddenly, she heard gunfire and without thinking she bolted from the vehicle and raced towards where she saw the lights and heard voices. As she got closer Grace heard Aaron telling someone to get her from the vehicle. Grace nearly ran Emily over attempting to reach the group. "Grace slow down. He's alive and will be fine. Come this way."

When Grace reached the point where she could see what was happening she saw Aaron hugging Spencer. A sob of relief caught in her throat at the sight of him. Emily steadied her and Grace put her hand to her mouth to stifle the sobs. The group parted in such a way Spencer saw her. Their eyes locked and Grace moved across the distance between them as quickly as she could. "Anna Grace?" he questioned.

Reaching out to touch him she said, "I'm here Spencer." When her fingers brushed his cheek he realized she wasn't a figment of his drug addled mind. "God, you're really here." Spencer said leaning down to touch his forehead to hers.

"I'm really here. Spencer, I was so scared I would lose you," Grace said with her voice quavering.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." He quipped trying to make her smile. Grace nearly chocked on the laugh that escaped at the same time as a sob. "Grace."

Looking up at his use of only her middle name she was surprised when he took ahold of her face with both hands and kissed her in a way he had never kissed her before. When they separated Grace took a deep breath. She knew he had been just as scared as she had been. "Let's get you outta here," she finally said.

Kissing her forehead he said, "Give me a second alone, ok?"

Nodding she walked a short distance away from Spencer and waited.

When no one was looking Spencer kneeled down beside Hankle's body and took several small glass bottles from Hankle's pocket. Standing back up and slipping the vials in his own pocket he hobbled to Grace who put an arm around him and helped him walk out of the cemetery.

 **Several hours later on the Plane**

Grace and Spencer were sitting in a row alone. The rest of the team was trying to give them space and time alone after the ordeal they had both been through the last several days. Grace was curled up in her seat with her head on Spencer's shoulder their hands entwined on the arm rest. She had her eyes closed, but Spencer knew from her breathing she wasn't sleeping. Nudging her, "Anna Grace."

"Hmm, what is it Spencer? Am I hurting your shoulder? I . . ." Spencer silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. "You aren't sleeping I thought maybe if we moved to the couch you could sleep better," he said to her.

"Aren't you sleeping?" she replied

"Not really. I'm not really tired," he told her.

"Spencer, you need to rest too. You've had a rough few days," Grace said running her hand up his arm lightly.

"I'll try to rest if you will agree to move to the couch so you will be more comfortable," he told her cupping her face with his hands.

"Ok." Grace said. She stood stretching before following Spencer to the couch. He settled on one end of the couch before Grace lay down with her head in his lap. Grace closed her eyes and tried to relax. Spencer ran his hand through her hair knowing it helped her relax. Her breathing slowed and Spencer knew she had drifted off to sleep. He leaned his head back against the couch thinking about everything that had happened over the last few days. Raising his head Spencer realized Hotch had moved to sit down in the empty seat closest to the couch.

"Are you ok Reid?" Hotch ask him.

"I will be. Hotch, why was Anna Grace in the field with the team?"

"She turned up with Garcia when she came down to analyze the computer system Hankle set up. Grace showed up at the office just as Garcia was leaving and realized something was wrong by the way Garcia was acting. She forced Garcia to tell her what was going on and when Garcia arrived at the airport she wasn't alone. By now, you know how stubborn Grace can be," Hotch saw Reid smile faintly, "she flat out refused to leave Hankle's house. She knew I wouldn't call with updates and the others would all be too busy working on finding you to do so. She did the only thing she could do, she camped out at the crime scene with us working around her."

Smiling at the idea of his girlfriend stubbornly refusing to leave a crime scene he thought for a moment before asking, "How much of what happened does she know?"

"After the first time you appeared on the computer screens I banned Grace from the room with the computers. To say she lost it wouldn't be accurate. Morgan had to physically restrain her until I got to the room. Of course, she lurked trying to hear what was happening because she was so worried. So the last time Hankle turned the camera on and you appeared Grace was close enough to hear and knew something was wrong. Morgan wouldn't let her in the room. He was with her when Gideon came down the hallway and she knew from Gideon's face you were gone." Aaron told him.

Reid didn't speak for several long minutes. "Anna Grace knows I was dead for a short time?"

"Yes. I tried to keep her from seeing too much, but she was determined." Hotch replied.

Glancing down at his sleeping girlfriend, he commented, "No wonder she can't sleep."

"You both are going to need to time to deal with the last several days. Just remember we are all here for both of you if you need us." Hotch stood up putting a hand on Spencer's shoulder before moving back to his original seat on the plane. For the next two hours Spencer simply watched Anna Grace and thought about everything that had transpired over the course of the last few days. Grace meant the world to him and he tried to imagine what she had gone through thinking he was dead, even for a few minutes.

Later, as the plane touched down in Virginia, Spencer touched Grace's shoulder. "Anna Grace, we're landing." Rubbing her eyes Grace sat up groggily before turning to look at Spencer. "You didn't sleep did you?" she asked reaching out to brush a lock of his hair out of his face.

"No, I couldn't seem to fall asleep." Spencer knew that wasn't the total truth, but he didn't want to discuss why he couldn't sleep with the rest of the team close by. He and Anna Grace could discuss it later. "Let's get our things and head home." Nodding agreement Grace stood up and located her purse which was the only thing she had with her. Spencer retrieved his ever present messenger bag before returning to Grace and heading for the stairs. Spencer slowly made his way down the stairs followed by Grace who took his hand when they both reached the tarmac.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Almost two months after returning from Georgia, Grace was still having difficulty sleeping because of her nightmares about Spencer dying. It didn't help that Spencer was busy with work and not able to spend most nights with her. The few nights he came to the apartment he was distant and not interested in talking about what happened, even though Grace tried to talk to him. Grace didn't want to push him, but she needed to talk and he was the only person who would truly understand what she was going through. Grace heard her phone beeping in the living room and walked to where it was sitting to pick it up.

 _SR: I'm not going to make it over tonight. We're leaving for Cincinnati. We've got a case. I'll call when I can._

 _AG: Ok. I'll see you when you get back. Stay safe. I love you._

Grace thought he'd reply again, but after an hour no other messages came through. She was frustrated by the situation. She wasn't sleeping well and she wasn't eating like she should. The stress of the situation was beginning to gnaw at her.

Around midnight Grace gave up waiting for Spencer to call and let her know they arrived safely. After they started dating he made a point of always calling her when they landed to let her know when they arrived. This was just another in a succession of things Grace missed Spencer doing. Before Georgia any night they spent apart he would call her around bed time and talk to her until they were both in bed and ready to go to sleep. Out of all the nights he hadn't been at her apartment he'd only called twice. Sighing, she changed into her pajamas, turned out the light, and crawled into bed hoping she would be able to sleep without the nightmares coming.

* * *

Spencer followed the rest of the team across the tarmak to the BAU jet and boarded it for the 3 hour flight to Cincinnati. Taking a seat as far as possible from the rest of the team Spencer shut his phone off and went to sleep. He kenw Grace would most likely try texting or calling him and he didn't want to be bothered by her right now.

Morgan and Hotch both noticed Spencer's actions and wondered what was going on. It was highly unusual for him to turn his phone off especially when they were on the road. Grace always called or texted him when the team traveled. The calling and texting started when they were just friends the summer before and after the Christmas party when they started dating it began again. But lately, ever since Georgia, Spencer would avoid answering the phone when Grace would call and he was slow to respond to her texts. Everyone knew when it was Grace calling and texting because she and Garcia changed the ringtone for both to the song Grace sang at the karokee night back in August. Spencer had, so far, been unable to change them back, much to his annoyance.

Morgan glanced at Hotch who shrugged at Spencer's actions before turning back to the case file in front of him. Hotch didn't seem overly concerned about Reid's odd behavior, but something was niggling at the back of Morgan's mind. Garcia said that Grace hadn't indicated there was anything wrong bewteen the pair. Though, Morgan supposed both of them were maybe still dealing with the trauma of what happened in Georgia almost two months ago. Reid just not seemed himself, but that was to be somewhat expected. Deciding to let the matter slide for now, Morgan flipped on his music to relax for the duration of the flight to Cincinnati.

* * *

The following morning Grace was vacuuming when the vacuum sucked up something small but large enough to get trapped in the vaccum. Turning off the vaccuum Grace pried out a small glass bottle, being careful not to break it. She rolled it over until she could see what it contained. Her breath caught in her throat when she realzied what it was she held. DILADIUD. Grace sat down on her bed with a hard thump. _So this is why Spencer's been so distant lately._ The small vile exlained a lot of things, but it angered her as well that he felt he needed to turn to drugs to deal with what happened. Grace wasn't sure what she should do about what she found. She knew that if Aaron found out Spencer would be in huge trouble, but he obviously needed help. The thought of confronting Spencer about the vial wasn't very appealing either. She knew he had to stop before anyone else realized what he had been doing the last two months. Standing up Grace took the bottle and put in the back of her vanity drawer in the bathroom. She was going to have to think long and hard on what actions she should take regarding her discovery.

* * *

A week later

*** _Music playing***_

Grace heard her phone ringing and raced to grab it before it stopped. Hitting the answer button she didn't even look to see who was calling.

"Hello, Spencer?"

"Sorry to disappoint Gracie. It's just Garcia."

"It's not a disappointment at all Garcia. It's a nice surprise. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I wanted to see if you could come out to dinner on Saturday night."

"I'd love too, but I have the last major component of my senior paper due next week. I'm going to need to really work on it this weekend. I've been a little distracted lately and haven't worked on it as much as I should." Grace told her.

"Oh ok, maybe another time then. Grace is everything ok?"

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because its 6:00 on a Friday night, you answered expecting me to be Reid, and yet Reid is here still and showing no signs of leaving anytime soon. You are obviously still at home and not headed to his place. So what gives? Are you two ok?"

"What? Spencer's at the office? When did the team get home?" Grace was confused and upset because she hadn't heard from Spencer since he left for Cincinnati a week before.

"Oh! Did I just get the junior G-man in trouble? I take it he hasn't called to tell you he was home?"

"I haven't heard from him in a week. I just assumed this was a particularly complicated case and he couldn't call. Listen, I've got to go Garcia, I, I can't talk right now. Bye!" Grace hung up the phone before she started sobbing. She made all the excuses she could to herself as to why Spencer didn't call or respond to her texts, but that's all they were, excuses. Picking the phone back up she dialed Spencer's number hoping he would pick up. She knew now she had to confront him about what she'd found the weekend before. Of course if he kept avoiding her it would make the confrontation that much harder.

 _Hi you've reached Dr. Spencer Reid. I'm unable to come to the phone right. . ._

Grace hung up before the message finished playing. She was so tired of hearing his stupid voicemail message. Angry and frustrated, she flipped the TV on looking for something to take her mind off her boyfriend. Grace was hurt, after everything, he would push her away at time when they needed each other most and turn to drugs in order to cope. She flipped most of the lights in the apartment off before settling down on the couch. She found that week even though she didn't sleep well, she slept better on the couch. After a while Grace fell into a restless sleep with the t.v. on.

Several hours later she woke, realized the t.v. was off, and there was someone else in the room with her. Waiting for her eyes to adjust, Grace realized the person sitting in the arm chair was Spencer. "What are you doing here in the middle of the night Dr. Reid?" Grace knew her tone of voice was harsh, but she was angry and didn't care if he knew it.

"Garcia seemed to think I needed to come see you," was the curt reply.

"If that's the only reason you're here, then you might as well leave." Standing, she moved towards her bedroom.

Catching her hand as she passed him, Spencer said, "Grace, Stop."

"Why, you've made it clear you have nothing to say to me and don't want to be around me." Grace was determined not to let him know how hurt she was by the way he was acting.

"Garcia berated me until I agreed to come see you. What have you been telling her? She seemed to think there was something wrong with you." He sounded angry and not at all concerned there might actually be a problem. Realizing Spencer was unconcerned with her well-being hurt. It was so unlike him. From the earliest days of their friendship he had always shown care and concern for her well-being, but lately she felt as though she no longer mattered to him. Grace hoped that it was the drugs that were causing him to act differently, but she wasn't sure.

Spencer was holding Grace's hand still and seemed not to notice he had fallen in to his habit of rubbing it with his thumb. He stood while doing this and was looking down at her waiting for her response to his questions.

"As you can see for yourself I'm perfectly fine and for the record I haven't told Garcia anything. I've not talked to anyone else on the team either, including my brother. Even if I had it wouldn't be any of your business. Since you obviously don't want to be here you might as well go. Please, let go of me, so I can go to bed." Grace took her hand out of Spencer's grasp and moved towards her bedroom again.

"You haven't slept in your bed for at least the last week, Anna Grace. You've been sleeping on the couch, I assume because you are having nightmares and you think if you don't fully fall asleep they won't come."

Grace stopped at the door to her room aggravated he could read her so well. "Even if that were true,there is no way you could know that."

"Anna Grace." Grace knew Spencer had moved to stand behind her with his hands lightly resting on her shoulders. She desperately wanted to lean back into him and feel his arms around her and hear him say he was sorry and that everything was ok, but she refused to turn and face him or respond in anyway.

 _Beep Beep_

Looking at the message Spencer swore under his breath.

 _PG: Did you take my advice Reid?_

 _SR: Not now Garcia. Kinda busy._

 _PG: Fine, but you better fix this._

 _SR: Stay out of it Garcia_

 _PG: Better me than Hotch being involved. And you know if you don't fix it he will find out!_

 _SR: Good night Garcia._

Spencer turned the phone off to prevent further interruptions from Garcia or anyone else.

Grace turned just enough to watch Spencer typing furiously. "Everything ok?"

" _WHY_ does everyone keep asking me that?!" Spencer shouted at her. Grace shrank back from him as he yelled at her. Spencer had never yelled at her in such a manner during the almost year of knowing each other.

"I meant the text messages, but maybe people are asking because you've been out of sorts and not yourself since Georgia. Everyone's concerned about you."

"Out of sorts?! Grace I was taken hostage, beaten, and died. And you have the audacity to tell me I'm out of sorts!"

"You think I don't know all of that, Spencer Alexander Reid! I witnessed most of it. The team witnessed all of it. They keep asking because they care about you and are trying to be there for you, but you are making it damn near impossible for everyone, including me. I was terrified we wouldn't find you in time. God, Spencer, you aren't the only one affected by what happened in Georgia! What I'm going through obviously doesn't matter. You've hardly talked to me in the last two months. Then you turn up in my living room tonight like nothing's wrong after ignoring my calls and texts for over a week. You won't talk to me, but I'm not supposed to talk to anyone else. What am I supposed to do? I'm not sleeping and when I do sleep I have nightmares about you dying. I just . . . I need you Spencer." Grace turned away from Spencer again before continuing quietly, "There's more going on than what happened in Georgia, Spencer. I know about the drugs. And don't try to lie to me, I know you well enough to know when you are lying to me even if I'm not a profiler." Hot, angry tears were streaming down her face. All the anger, fear, and frustration she felt the last few weeks were spilling out.

Spencer had never seen Grace so angry. He was stunned, she had yelled at him. He was also shocked that she knew about the drugs. He had been staying away in an effort to keep her from learning what he was doing. Before he could stop himself, he snapped back at her, "Are you done yelling? Or would you like to have another go at me?" He asked coldly.

Turning back to him Grace spoke in a quiet voice, "Spencer, please. I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. I can't talk to anyone else and you haven't been here. I've just kept everything all bottled up. I really didn't mean to yell. What I'm trying to say is I need you and you need me. Talk to me please. I love you and want to help you. How long have you been taking the diladiud?"

"Anna Grace I'm not going to discuss this with you. I just need space right now and I don't need everyone constantly acting like I'm going to fall apart. I don't have time to be here to take care of you."

"Spencer, please. You could ruin your career if you keep taking the drugs. We need to talk about it and get you help if you need it. And I'm not asking you to take care of me. I'm asking you to not push me away. I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself."

Choosing to ignore her attempts at discussing his drug problem Spencer spat back at her, "Every time I turned around over the summer you seemed to need taking care or rescuing from some mess you'd gotten yourself into." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Spencer knew he'd made a huge mistake and taken things too far. Grace's face and demeanor changed instantly. She had been staring him down in an almost defensive manner. Her façade fell apart with his nasty comment. Before he could say or do anything, Grace stepped back just enough to slam the bedroom door in his face.

"Anna Grace, open the door. Grace, let me in so we can talk."

"I think you've said enough for one night Dr. Reid. I'm obviously still too much of a child for a genius like yourself. I don't know why you bothered dating me if I'm such a burden. Just leave me alone."

"Maybe you are!" He yelled at her through the door before turning on his heel and heading for the door. He hadn't come here with the intention of picking a fight with her, but she seemed hell bent on having it out with him not only over the way he'd been acting, but about the drugs. _How the hell had she found out about that anyway?_ As he stormed towards the door he was running over in his mind how Anna Grace could have possibly learned that he was taking diladiud. His next thought was had she told anyone what she learned? He gathered that Anna Grace hadn't told anyone because she said it _could_ ruin his career. Wrenching the door open Spencer walked out before slamming it shut behind him. He knew he would have to talk to Anna Grace eventually about her accusations, but not tonight. They were both angry and nothing good would come from their conversation at this point. Hell nothing good had occurred already. He would be doing good if she didn't break up with him.

Spencer's footsteps faded and Grace heard the front door slam. Moving to the door of her bedroom, she opened it with the intention of locking the front door and putting the chain on this time to prevent Spencer from being able to come back in without her letting him in. After locking and bolting the door Grace lay back down on the couch because whether she liked it or not Spencer had been correct about her sleeping on the couch and the reason for it. Sighing she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

 _Beep Beep_

Groaning Grace reached over and grabbed her phone from the table beside the couch.

 _SR: We need to talk._

 _AG: I'm not in the mood to talk and I think you pretty much covered your feelings for me when you were night Dr. Reid._

Sighing Spencer knew from her use of his title and last name she was at best annoyed with him and at worst angry. Most likely though she was annoyed _and_ angry, not a good combination in a Hotchner. Especially a female Hotchner.

 _SR: I was out of line earlier. I don't want to talk tonight when we are both still angry. Can we have breakfast tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 8?_

 _AG: No. I've got to work on my senior paper tomorrow. The discussion we need to have could take hours and it will only distract me. Sunday would be better._

 _SR: Sunday 8am. Our favorite diner?_

 _AG: Fine._

Spencer waited expecting Anna Grace to sign off as she normal did with I love you.

After several minutes of no further response Spencer typed, _I love you sweet girl._

Grace saw his last message and chose to ignore it. She was hurt and she wasn't in the mood to forgive him just yet. Rolling over Grace slowly drifted off to sleep.

Spencer knew when Anna Grace didn't respond that he was in serious trouble.

* * *

Sunday morning Grace dressed in a pair of blue jeans, her favorite sweater and boots. She pulled on her coat for the short walk to the metro station to ride down to the diner she and Spencer liked to have breakfast at on the weekends.

Entering the diner Grace waved to their favorite waitress Dawn before heading to the table they sat at usually. She was about fifteen minutes early so she enjoyed a cup of hot coco while waiting. 8:00 came and went with no sign of Spencer. By 8:30 Grace was torn between anger at being stood up and worry that something horrible had happened. When she called his phone it went straight to voicemail which only worried her more. She knew she couldn't call anyone on the team to find out if they were out of town because the last thing she wanted to do was tip them off that there was an issue with Spencer. Grace ordered breakfast around 9:00 and then left the diner before Dawn realized there was something wrong. She opted to walk the few miles home to give herself time to think and clear her head.

 _Beep beep_.

"There better be a really good reason for this early morning wake up call." Spencer grumbled into the phone.

"Isn't there always a good reason boy wonder?"

"Garcia, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes its 5:00 a.m. and you need to be at the office in the next hour. We've caught a case and. . . "

"Alright I'll be there." Spencer hung up before Garcia could get any more bubbly than she already was. _How was she that perky at this hour on a Sunday!?_

Swinging his legs out of bed Spencer stood and headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. He knew he would have to hurry if he wanted to be on time. He never once thought about his date later that morning with Anna Grace.

* * *

 ** _Several Days later on the Plane home from Houston, Texas_**

Spencer settled into a seat in a row by himself for the trip home. The case hadn't been a particular difficult one for Spencer to deal with, but the constant noise nearly drove him over the edge. He knew the team was starting to realize there was something going on. Emily confronted him as they left the homeless shelter together.

" _What the hell was that in there? What he may even be in this room as we speak? We have nothing to support that."_

 _"_ _We're investigating a serial homicide. Is it right to pretend there is no danger?"_

 _"_ _We just left that woman potentially afraid of every man who walks into the shelter again."_

 _"_ _Until we find the unsub how is that a bad thing?"_

 _"_ _What is the matter with you?_ _"_ _Emily ask, concern evident in her voice._

 _"_ _What do you mean, what's the matter with me?_ _"_

 _"_ _I have never seen you act like this._ _"_

 _"_ _Oh, really? Oh, in the months that you've known me you've never seen me act this way? Hey, no offense, Emily, but you don't really know what you're talking about, do you?_ _"_

Spencer was worried. If Prentiss, who didn't know him as well as Hotch, Gideon, JJ, and Morgan did, recognized that there was an issue, then how long was it going to take the others to figure out his problem? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he reached into his bag to get his book when his hand brushed against a stack of envelopes.

 _Oh crap! Sunday! Breakfast! Anna Grace is going to murder me. God could this week get any worse._

Spencer leaned his head back against the seat and wracked his brain as to how to explain to his already angry girlfriend why he forgot they were supposed to have breakfast. Not to mention that he failed to call or text her for the last 3 days. He knew it was a bad sign that Anna Grace hadn't tried calling or texting either. Grabbing his bag Spencer headed to the bathroom to take a hit of the diladiud to take the edge off and help him relax. Maybe then he could decide how to get himself out of the mess he was in.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

A/N: First person to find the two references to other tv shows can have a future character named for them. Also I know this is a short chapter, but I've been a little stuck on the second half of what was supposed to be in this chapter so rather than make people wait I'm posting this little piece and will continue on the second half.

As the days passed and there was still no word from Spencer Grace grew more and more angry. Being stood up was bad enough, but the fact that he hadn't felt the need to call her and explain hurt worse than anything.

Grace threw herself into her studies as the end of her senior year was coming to a close. She finished her senior projects and passed both with flying colors. Now all that remained was to ace her finals the following week. She decided to just act as if she were single again and not worry about what Spencer was doing until after her finals were finished. There was no way she was going to let his stupidity ruin her chances of graduating summa cum laude. Grace figured she could deal with their issues after graduation.

* * *

Graduation Day

Grace was dressed and her cap and gown were ready to go when she heard a knock on the door. Opening it revealed Garcia and Morgan waiting for her.

"Looking good doll face. You ready to go?"

Hugging Garcia, Grace said, "Yes just let me grab my things. Thanks again for the ride. I knew this would be easier than asking Aaron and Haley to come get me. Sometimes getting out the door with Jack can be a bit of a challenge."

"Sure no problem, but why isn't Pretty Boy picking you up?" Derek knew something had been going on, but he wasn't sure what and hoped Grace would provide some answers.

Stiffening Grace turned away before responding. She didn't want them to see how much Spencer not being there hurt. "I don't want to talk about Dr. Reid today so please don't mention him again. I'm focusing on me today and that's it."

Concerned, Morgan glanced at Garcia who mouthed, "I told you so!"

"Alright if that's the way you want it to be. Here, I'll carry that for you." Morgan reached out and took her hang up bag from her as she pulled the door to the apartment closed and locked it.

After dropping Grace off at the appointed location for all the graduates to gather Derek and Garcia made their way across campus to meet the rest of the team for the ceremony. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Morgan asked, "What the hell is going on with the Little Hotch and the Kid?"

Shaking her head Garcia said, "I really don't know."

"He never leaves early on Fridays to spend time with her. And I can't tell you the last time I heard him mention her. I know that what happened in Georgia caused issues for them, but I think there is something more going on than just that."

"Grace hasn't said anything to me. She's been so busy with school work lately she's hardly called me. I know about a month ago when the team went to Cincinnati that Reid failed to call Grace when you all returned. I called to ask her to come to dinner and mentioned that he was still in the office and she was clearly upset and hung up pretty fast. I went and berated him until he agreed to go see her, but I don't know exactly what happened. Grace never mentioned him coming over and Reid told me to mind my own business when I texted him to make sure he went to talk to her. I just know that if Hotch finds out what's going on he's going to be pissed."

"Well I have a feeling he knows they are having problems, but is letting them work it out so long as it doesn't hurt Grace."

"But Morgan they aren't working it out. Everyone's going to know somethings wrong if Reid isn't here today. Should we call and remind him?"

"Baby girl we need to not meddle in their relationship. For all we know they broke up and just aren't telling us."

"No Grace would have told me if that happened. Please let's just call and remind him."

"Fine." Grabbing his phone Morgan dialed Reid's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid. Where do you want to meet us for Grace's graduation today?" Morgan heard a muffled curse on the end of the phone before Spencer responded.

"That's today? I completely forgot. Why didn't Anna Grace remind me? Damnit. Save me a seat I'll be there as soon as I can."

Before Morgan respond Spencer hung up. Flipping the phone closed Morgan grinned at Garcia and said, "Well you may have just saved Reid's scrawny neck. He completely forgot that graduation was today. Grace apparently hadn't reminded him. Something is definitely up with those two. Now hopefully she won't be pissed that he turns up."

"All we can do now is hope for the best."

The duo found the rest of the team and dropped the subject until Gideon asked where Reid was.

"He's running behind, but he'll be here shortly." Morgan said not missing a beat. "He asked us to save him a seat."

Hotch looked quizzically at Morgan, but said nothing. He had picked up on the subtle changes recently in Reid's attitude and his relationship with Grace. He felt that there was more going on than either one of them was telling him.

* * *

ANNA GRACE HOTCHNER, graduating Summa Cum Laude with a Bachelor of Arts in Criminology and Psychology.

Grace started across the stage as her name and degree were read over the loud speaker. She looked out at the crowd and saw her cheering section. They were all smiling and waving at her. Movement in the center of the graduate section caught her eye, glancing to the aisle leading back to her seat she saw _him_. She inhaled sharply and frowned slightly at the sight. Her attention was snapped back to the stage by a voice saying, "Ms. Hotchner, smile for the picture please." Smiling she took her diploma, shook the dean's hand and started down the stairs and back to her seat. Thankfully there were enough of the graduates standing in the row in front and behind her's that it hide her from the team and her brother momentarily.

"What are you doing here Dr. Reid?" She said irritated when she reached Spencer.

Without a word he took a hold of her by the waist and kissed her deeply. Grace couldn't help but respond to him, because no matter how mad she was at him she still loved him. It was only when the crowd around them started the cat calling and wolf whistling that Spencer released her, smiled, and walked away without a word. Grace moved back down the row to her seat unsure of what to make of his appearance or the kiss.

"Who was that Grace?"

Glancing right at her friend Sookie Grace smiled, "That was Dr. Spencer Reid."

"That was your boyfriend?"

"Mmm hmm."

"I thought he'd be older. He works with your brother at the FBI right?

"That he does. He's only 24. I think he's one of the youngest agents ever, but I'm not sure about that."

Sookie watched as Spencer joined the rest of the team in the stands. That's when she spotted Morgan. "Oh my gosh! Who is that hunk your man just sat down beside?" Without even turning to see who her friend was referring to Grace said, "SSA Derek Morgan. And no."

"What?! I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to. I know you. He's a great guy, but no."

"You are no fun at all."

"So I've been told many times. Now hush I want to listen to the rest of graduation."

* * *

Spencer knew Anna Grace must be extremely angry since she hadn't called to remind him about her graduation. He also knew he made matters worse when the team came back from Houston by not trying to call and apologize for standing her up for their breakfast date. He had no idea how to dig himself out of the mess he was in. Spencer knew that what Anna Grace said to him about the drug use was true, it could ruin his career. It already might have ruined his relationship with her. He just didn't know how to stop without letting the whole team know what he'd been doing. Somehow he had to fix everything that had gone wrong since Georgia. He missed Anna Grace and knew he was in danger of losing her.

Reaching Georgetown in record time Spencer raced across the campus to the graduation ceremony. Entering the area he quickly located the team in the stands. He waited until the row Anna Grace was in stood to make their way towards the stage area. He strode down the aisle and positioned himself at the end of her row.

Spencer knew the moment she became aware of his presence by the slight down turn of her mouth. He stood his ground as she approached. _"What are you doing here Dr. Reid?"_ Rather than start a fight in the middle of her graduation Spencer did only thing he could think of; he took ahold of her and kissed her. When she didn't slap him, but responded by kissing him back he knew their relationship wasn't beyond repair. Breaking away he smiled down at her before turning and walking away.

Joining the team in the stands Spencer sat down next to Morgan. "Nice of you to join us kid." Morgan said smirking. "Thanks for the reminder. I think Anna Grace might have actually killed me if I missed graduation today." Morgan nodded before saying, "Is everything ok with you two?"

Spencer turned and looked at Morgan weighing his words carefully, "We had a fight a few weeks ago. The Sunday we left for Houston I was supposed to meet Anna Grace for breakfast to talk and, well, I forgot. I didn't call or text her while we were gone so I've made a complete mess of things and have no idea how to get myself out of trouble with her. I do, however, think she's willing to forgive me since she didn't slap me when I kissed her just now.

Morgan chuckled saying, "You seem to be getting wiser in the ways of women kid." Spencer smiled sheepishly saying, "Well I'm getting wiser in the ways of one woman and she's the only one that matters. So, any suggestions?" Morgan thought for a few minutes before giving Spencer a list of suggestions for how to maybe make things better with Grace.

As soon as the ceremony ended Spencer took off to put his plan into motion. When Grace reached her family she immediately looked around for Spencer. "Pretty boy will catch up with you later. There was something he had to do." Morgan told her. Grace tried to keep her face from showing irritation at his having taken off already. "Little Hotch it'll be fine. I promise he'll be back shortly."

Grace whispered irritated, "What is more important than me?"

"Absolutely nothing doll. I promise you'll understand in a little bit. He'll meet us at Founding Fathers" Grace looked doubtful, but decided to give Spencer the benefit of the doubt this time since he hadn't forgotten her graduation completely as she thought he would. "If you say so."


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Not sure I'm completely happy with this chapter so it may get an overhaul over the holidays while I have time. Let me know what you think and I'm always open to suggestions. Thank you to everyone who has added me and my stories as favorites or follows and for the lovely reviews. Its always so nice to open my email and find one of these waiting for me. Happy Christmas everyone.

* * *

 **Chapter IV-Founding Fathers**

Following graduation the team met up at one of Grace's favorite places in Georgetown called Founding Fathers for lunch. Grace was enjoying the company of her family and friends, but to the most discerning of the group there was an obvious sadness about her. The meal had just arrived when Grace realized the song playing was the first song she and Spencer had danced to at the Christmas party. Garcia and Morgan saw her face just before she said, "I'll be right back." Standing to escape to the restroom Grace nearly careened into Spencer who had walked up behind her chair holding several things.

"Spencer!" Smiling at Anna Grace, Spencer handed everything off to Garcia who stood when she saw him, and took Anna Grace by the hand saying, "Dance with me." Grace looked at him confused, "What?"

"I want to dance with you and this is our song." Taking his hand Grace allowed Spencer to lead her to the completely empty dance floor. "Spencer, what are you doing?"

"Right now I'm just dancing with my amazing girlfriend and hoping that she might forgive my stupidity from these past few months, but we aren't going to discuss that today. Today is about you."

"Spencer. . ."

"Grace if the next words out of your mouth aren't about you or graduation don't say them. I know we need to talk and we will, soon, but today let's just pretend that nothing is wrong. I refuse to let my mistakes mar your day."

"All I was going to say you silly man was that I love you."

"Oh, well, I guess that's allowed. I love you too my sweet girl." Leaning down he kissed her slowly and gently at first, but it quickly turned into something much more intense as they continued to move with the music. The pair were completely oblivious to everything around them until, "Are you two going to come up for air anytime soon?"

Spencer pulled back breaking their kiss and turned saying, "Jealous?" Grace couldn't stop herself from laughing at the look on Morgan's face at Spencer's retort.

"Touché kid!"

When the song ended Spencer and Grace moved back to the table to rejoin the rest of the group. Spencer took the small packages and the boquet of flowers he had handed to Garcia and set them on the table in front of Grace. Glancing up and Spencer Grace commented, "Went a little overboard didn't you?"

"I don't think so." Leaning in he whispered in her, "Just some small tokens of my affection and an attempt to make up to you the way I've behaved since Georgia."

"So which am I supposed to open first?"

"It doesn't really matter. Whichever looks the most appealing."

Grace looked at the three packages arrayed infront of her and selected the smallest to open first. Taking the wrapping paper off she discovered a small jewelry box. Glancing at Spencer she raised one eyebrow before opeing the box. Inside was a beautiful oval locket. On the back was engraved Never Far Away. All my love, SAR. "Spencer its beautiful. But there are no pictures in it."

"I thought you should chose which photos to put in it." Grace smiled leaning over to kiss Spencer. "Thank you." Grace opened the other packages each in their turn. When Grace finished she turned to Spencer again and whispered "I love you. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one sweetheart. I just hope I am someday worth of you and your love."

"You already are Spencer."

* * *

Coming out of her room late the night following graduation Grace walked down the hall into her living room to turn off the lights and lock up for the evening. She felt an arm go around her waist. When she started to scream a hand covered her mouth and a familiar voice spoke, "It's me. Don't scream." Grace tried to squirm away from him. "Stand still Grace and listen to me."

"Please, let me go so I can turn around at least."

Holding her tighter so she couldn't move, he rested his head on hers, "Not just yet. If you turn I around I'll never be able to say what needs to be said so just listen, please. I know I've been a terrible boyfriend lately and I've been distant. I forgot our date last month and I made things worse by continuing to not call or text. I knew we needed to talk, but just kept ignoring the issue. I'm not good at sharing what's going on with me. I know this has been hard on you as well and you would do anything to help me. Quite honestly I'm not sure why you have broken up with me after everything lately. Right now, I need you to be patient, let me have a little time and space to work through what's going on. I need to get clean for not only myself, but more importantly for you. Grace, you are the best thing to ever happened to me and I want to be good enough for you." Spencer kissed her hair as he finished speaking and released her.

Grace couldn't move as Spencer let her go. Her mind was whirling and she didn't know what to say.

"Anna Grace, say something. Please, understand I'm not asking to end things, I'm just asking for time to sort myself out and get myself clean."

"Spencer, all I need is for you to be is yourself. No matter what the current state of you might be. That's all I'm asking. We can work through this together, including getting you clean."

Turning, Grace touched Spencer's cheek in a gesture she had done so many times before. Looking down at her, Spencer knew he was lost. He knew they needed to finish talking about things, but he couldn't resist kissing her when she looked up at him like. Taking her face in his hands, Spencer leaned in, and kissed her with an urgency he'd never felt before. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck with her hands clutching his hair. As their kissing intensified, Spencer picked Grace up and in response Grace wrapped her legs around his waist. For a time he held her braced between himself and the hallway wall. Eventually Spencer carried Grace into her room and lay her down on the bed. Grace released her grasp just long enough to loosen and remove Spencer's tie and began to unbutton his dress shirt.

Breathing heavily, Spencer broke away from Grace and reached to take ahold of Grace's hands checking her attempt to remove his shirt. "Anna Grace. Stop. We need to stop."

Grace attempted to pull Spencer down to continue kissing him when he set back saying, "Seriously, Grace we can't do this."

"Why not Spencer? I know what I'm doing."

Confused by the fact Spencer stopped her, Grace could tell he wanted to continue, no matter what he said. "Spencer, I want this and I can tell you do too."

"What we want might not be what's for the best though, Anna Grace. When we take our relationship further it will something special. But not while I'm still fighting with a drug addiction and the issues from being tortured." Spencer saw the hurt look on Grace's face and continued, "Anna Grace, I love you and have yet to figure out why, a beautiful woman like you, would want to be with me."

Smiling wanly, Grace nodded sitting up next to him, "Spencer you are the best man I've ever known. Of course, I would want to be with you. I can't think of anyone I would rather be with. I love you more than I can ever express." Looking at her hands in her lap Grace missed Spencer's brilliant smile. Reaching out to touch her hand Spencer said, "Grace look at me please." When she looked up he continued, "You are so beautiful. I don't deserve you."

"Well you have that right," she said playfully. Spencer caught her hand as she was playfully batting at him saying, "Oh really, which part did I get right?"

Laughing she responded with, "All of it."

Spencer pulled her over laughing at her cheekiness. Kissing her soundly he told her, "Ok we can finish out discussion in the morning. Right now we need to get in bed."

Kissing him on the nose, Grace moved around the bed to crawl under the sheets. "Are you going to stay?"

"I'll stay with you me grab my pajamas and change clothes."

All Spencer heard from the bed as Grace snuggled down was a muffled, "Ok, but hurry up."

By the time Spencer changed his clothes and came back Anna Grace had fallen asleep. Spencer sat down on the edge of the bed and watched her sleep for a while. He knew Anna Grace was going to be hurt the next morning when she woke and found him gone again, but for now he just watched her. She was beautiful and she looked so peaceful sleeping. Flipping out the light on his side of the bed he slipped down between the sheets and reached over to pull Grace into his arms before falling asleep.

The following morning Grace woke rolling towards Spencer's side of the bed reaching for him before she opened her eyes. Her hand encountered empty space where Spencer should have been causing her to sit up. On the bedside table she saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers that had not been there when they went to bed the night before. Propped against the vase was an envelope with her name written in Spencer's spidery script. Picking it up, she flipped it over and took out the letter and read it through.

 _My dearest Anna Grace,_

 _I know you must be furious at finding I left this morning before you woke. I know you need me, but until I can sort myself out I don't think I'll_ _be able to help you very well. I'm barely able to help myself right now. I promise I will call and we will talk and figure out how to make things better. I also promise to work on getting clean. I take it you haven't told anyone what you found out, but we need to discuss the best way to tell Hotch and Gideon._

 _You are the love of my life and I hope you can forgive for all my failings._

 _With all my heart,_

 _SAR_

Grace read the note through several times before setting the letter aside and sitting still for several minutes before getting up and finding her phone. Pulling up Spencer's number she sent a single line of text to him.

 _I love you and understand._

Grace received a response rather quickly considering how much Spencer hated using cell phones.

 _I love you as well. You slept well?_

She smiled at the response she received knowing it eased Spencer's mind she wasn't furious at him.

 _Yes. Thank you for the beautiful flowers. How did you know those were my favorites?_

 _I had a little help_

 _You called Aaron this early in the morning to find out my favorite flower? How brave of you._

 _I may be head over heels for you, but I_ _'_ _m not insane. I texted Garcia. I assumed she might know._

 _Ha ha. Aaron wouldn_ _'_ _t kill you. Haley might if you woke her too early. Well, however, you obtained the information thank you for going to the trouble. They are beautiful._

 _It was no trouble. I_ _'_ _ve made you very unhappy lately and I just want to make it up to you as best as I can._

 _Spencer, there is no need._

 _Yes there is. Morgan advised me that girls like flowers and chocolates when their significant others mess up._

Grace laughed before she continuing their conversation. The idea of him asking Morgan for advice was cute, but funny. Morgan never managed to stay with the same girl for more than about four to five months.

 _Taking relationship advice from Morgan these days are you?_

 _I assumed it was safer to ask him for advice than to ask your brother. Hotch would want to know what exactly I had done. I won't say he threatened me when I ask permission to court you, but he did make it clear I was not to hurt you and that is exactly what I've done lately. I can't guarantee I'll be around as much as you might like, but I will make sure in the coming weeks that you know I love you and I am thinking about you._

 _Spencer that is all that I want. We will get through this._


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Not my greatest chapter ever so if anyone wants to take swing at editing/adding to please feel free to do so and pm me. And because it's been awhile there will be two chapters uploaded tonight. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and favorited my crazy little story. It means a lot!

Chapter V

Hearing her house phone ringing Grace reached for it wondering who on earth would call the land line rather than her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Grace."

"Hello Aaron. How are you?" Grace was a little concerned by Aaron's tone of voice and his lack of greeting when she answered the phone.

"I'm fine. Haley and I would like for you and Reid to come to dinner tomorrow night at the house. Jessica is going to take Jack so that we can talk."

"Oh Ok. Is there anything wrong?"

"Grace don't act as if you have no idea what I want to speak to you both about. We'll see you tomorrow at the house at 6:00."

"Yes, sir. Bye Aaron." Hanging up Grace sat down on the sofa. She needed to tell Spencer they had been summoned. He was not going to be thrilled. They were still working out their own issues much less adding her brother and sister in to the mix and the ramifications that would have on his job.

Grabbing her cell phone Grace quickly dialed Spencer's number. The phone rolled to voicemail, but she received a short text from Spencer immediately.

 _SR: In a_ _meeting_ _can I call you later?_

 _AG: Please do we have a potential problem. Dinner tomorrow at Aaron's._

 _SR: Crap! We'll be done shortly and I'll just swing by. That would be better than talking on the phone._

 _AG: Ok.I'll fix dinner for us. See you soon._

Grace headed for the kitchen to see what she had avaliable for cooking. Opting for simplicity she boiled a pan of pasta and made spagetti sauce. She was just draining the water when she heard knocking at her door. She called out, "Just a minute or if its you Spencer come on in. That's why you have a key." Grace set the pot on a hot pad as she heard the key turning in the door. Spencer appeared with a sheepish grin on his face. "I gave you a key so you don't have to knock silly."

"I just feel odd walking into your apartment unannounced. It is your space after all." Spencer said smiling as Grace moved around the counter to greet him. Standing on tiptoe she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Spencer responded by clasping her waist and pulling Grace in close. Breaking apart Grace smiled up at Spencer saying, "Dinner is ready. I made spagetti I hope that's ok."

"That'll be fine." Setting his messenger bag down Spencer followed Grace back to the kitchen and set about helping her move everything to the dining room table. Once the table was set they took their chairs and began eating. For a short while neither said anything about the elephant in the room. Eventually Spencer told Grace about his NA meeting that evening and that it seemed to be going well. "I know its only been a couple of weeks since I quit using, but I feel like I'm finally getting my life back in order."

Grace smiled as she stood to remove the dishes only to be stopped by Spencer pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her neck lightly, saying "Let the dishes wait."

"But Spencer. . ." Grace never finished her sentence as he kissed her and let his hands roam over her softly. Tangling her hands in his hair she pulled herself closer to him and returned his kisses eagerly. Pulling back after a while Grace said, "We should probably talk about tomorrow night." Grimacing Spencer nodded, "If we are going to have any kind of serious discussion we need to, um, adjust our seating arrangements.

Smirking Grace wound her arms around Spencer's neck again and shifted herself to where she was more strategically situated on his lap. "Will that do?"

Spencer felt his face flame red hot. "Anna Grace that's not precisely what I had in mind. If you don't want to talk now we can talk later, but you did bring it up."

Unwinding her arms Grace stood and moved back to her chair at the table, "So dinner tomorrow night."

"Did Hotch give any indication what he wanted to talk to us about?" Spencer asked as Grace settled in her chair.

"My dear brother's exact words were, ' _Grace don't act as if you have no idea what I want to speak to you both about. We'll see you tomorrow at the house at 6:00._ ' So best guess Georgia and our apparent inability to deal with the after math before now. I have no idea how much he knows. I haven't said anything, but that doesn't mean he hasn't found out. Have you spoken to him this week?"

"Not regarding us or Georgia and certainly not my drug addiction. Though, I think it's rather obvious lately that we've been having problems."

"How do we want to do this? Wait and see what he says or go in and tell him exactly what's been going?"

"Which do you think is best? I know Hotch on a professional level more so than the personal. You on the other hand have years of experience on the personal side."

Laughing Grace leaned over and kissed Spencer saying, "I think it would be best if we start at the beginning and tell him what's been going on and how we are working on resolving the problem. I think that approach may diffuse the situation a bit, but the fact that Aaron's called us to the house means he's pretty upset."

"Well we'll go with your plan tomorrow evening then. Now then," standing Spencer reached out for Grace and pulled her gently from her chair, "where were we before?" Tipping her head up Spencer looked down at Grace smiling before bringing his lips down to meet hers. Grace broke away smiling and without a word took Spencer's hand and led him to the couch in the living room. Pulling him down with her Grace reached up and tangled her hands in his hair and drew him down until their noses were touching. "I love you Spencer Reid."

"And I you Anna Grace Hotchner." Leaning down he continued with showing her just how much he loved her.

* * *

Dinner at Hotch and Haley's

"Aaron, honey, Spencer and Grace are here." Haley called. She waited until Aaron appeared before continuing, "Remember not to yell. They are adults and most importantly Grace is no longer a little girl to scold."

"Haley, I will not yell at them, but they both deserve a good scolding after the way they've both behaved." Aaron retored.

"Aaron, Grace did exactly what she should have. She focused on her school work and graduating with honors and dealt with her relationship issues after the fact. What did you want her to do?"

"There's more to this than their relationship and yes I agree Grace didn't let the issues between herself and Reid distract her, but she knows more about what's been going on with Reid."

"Grace isn't your spy sweethear. She's Spencer's girlfriend. Do expect her to tattle on him when he's doing things you won't approve of?"

"When it affects his job and the rest of the team yes."

"Well I disagree with on this, but you already knew that. There's the door bell. Go let them in."

* * *

Spencer put the car in park in front of Haley and Aaron's house, but made no move to exit the car. Grace waited a few minutes before saying, "Spencer we do have to go in you know. The sooner we go in the sooner we get this over with. Everythings going to be ok."

Turning Spencer smiled weakly at Grace, "Ok, but just in case anything happens to me, please know that I love you.

Laughing Grace responded by getting out the car saying over her shoulder, "Come on silly nothings going to happen to you. I won't let Aaron kill you." Winking at him she closed the door and waited for him to join her on the sidewalk. Taking his hand they headed up the walk together.

* * *

Opening the door Aaron greeted the pair with a curt nod of his head. Grace knew that things were far worse than she had first assumed. Squeezing Spencer's hand they headed in the door and took seats on the couch that a little less than a year before they had found themselves sitting on together with an irrate Aaron. Sitting as close as possible to one another Spencer and Grace waited for Aaron to shut the door and join them. As soon as Aaron entered the living room Spencer stood, "Hotch before you say anything we, Anna Grace and I have some things to say."

"Reid I think it best if you sit and just listen to start with. And if you are about to tell me you and my sister are expecting you might want to rethink making that announcement."

"AARON!" Grace and Haley both shouted his name at the same time. Grace hadn't realized that Haley had come in from the kitchen. "How dare you Aaron Hotchner! Not that it is any of you business, but Spencer and I aren't sleeping together so that would make very hard for me to be pregnant!" Spencer turned to look at Grace. This was not how he pictured things going. His face was bright red as he stared open mouthed at Grace's pronouncement. "Spencer." Grace said his name jarring him back to what he was going to say.

"Hotch everything that has occurred for the last four months has been completely my fault. Anna Grace bears no blame in what has happened."

"I'll be the judge of that." Aaron remarked.

"Aaron please let us tell you our story without interruption." Grace said glaring at her brother who had taken a sit in his armchair. Aaron raised an eyebrow at his sister, but nodded that he would remain silent.

"Hotch you know that one of the things that happened in Georgia was that Hankle drugged me using diladiud. What no one besides Grace knew was that I took the rest of his supply off his body and had been using it after returning home. Grace found out the week we were in Cincinnati and confronted me that next weekend. Needless to say we had a fight and I stormed out. We made plans to meet for breakfast that Sunday, but I forgot about the date when we left for Nevada. By the time I remembered three days had gone by and I knew I was in deep trouble with no way of knowing how to get out of it because Grace hadn't texted or called the entire time. So rather than try to talk with her I ignored the problem by continuing to use drugs. The result being I spent the next several weeks rather misarable because we weren't talking. Grace as you probably already know continued on with classes and work and acted as though nothing was wrong in order to finish school with honors. What Grace doesn't know is that I actually had forgotten her graduation day." Glancing at her he smiled apologetically. "Morgan called and reminded me thankfully. I know you can be mad at him later, but I'm thankfully that he did because its given us the chance to talk and begin to work through things. I began attending NA meetings two weeks. I've been clean since I started going and I have no intention of making the mistake of taking drugs again." Finishing he sat down next to Grace who took his hand and leaned over to kiss him.

Hotch watched them as they interacted before leaning forward and clearing his throat. "How long?"

Spencer knew what he was asking and without hesitation answered, "Four months."

"During that time how long were you aware of the issue Grace?"

"Approximately two months."

"During that time did it ever occur to either of you to seek help? You put not only your life in danger Reid, but the entire team was in jeapordy because of you reckless actions. Grace why didn't you tell me what was going on?"

"It wasn't my story to tell Aaron. You can be angry all you want that won't change the fact that it wasn't my place to come and tattle to you."

"From the moment Anna Grace confronted me about the drugs she encouraged me to seek help and to let you know so you could help me, but I foolishly chose to ignore her. You already knew about the drug use before tonight. How?"

"Gideon told me about your conversation in New Orleans."

"Oh. I didn't realize that Gideon had figured out what I'd been doing."

Looking over the younger couples heads at his wife Aaron took a deep breath and rather than berate the pair of them about their stupidity Aaron said, "Don't ever do something like this again Reid or I will have to report it and it will mean your dismissal from the team and the FBI. And Grace I'm not asking you to tattle, but if you know that one of my team members is struggling and needs help you find a way to let me know."

"Yes sir."

Grace nodded her agreement.

Aaron stood saying, "Now that the more unpleasant aspect of the evening is over let's move to the dining room for dinner.

Standing Grace said, "We'll be in a moment Aaron." Nodding Aaron moved to follow Haley into the kitchen to bring dinner to the table.

Turning to Spencer Grace stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck whispering, "See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

Grimacing Spencer responded by saying, "I think I'd rather not have to go through something like that again thanks!" Kissing her they moved to the dining room to join Aaron and Haley in the rest of what turned out to be an enjoyable evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI

 **Two months after Graduation**

Grace heard knocking at her front door. Leaving her dinner only partially ready Grace, headed for the door. Looking out the peep hole Grace saw a bouquet of flowers blocking her view of whoever was holding them. She smiled thinking Spencer had come to visit for the first time in a couple of weeks. He sent flowers every Friday for her whether he was able to come or not. Grace threw the door open expecting Spencer and was unpleasantly surprised to find Nathanial on her doorstep.

"Hello love."

"Nathanial, why are you here? Please leave."

Taking her arm in a hard grip he propelled her back into the apartment ignoring her questions, "Not just yet, Grace."

"You have no right to be here. Why aren't you in jail? I don't want to see you. Let me go." With her free hand she took ahold of the cordless phone by the door and turned it on, pressed the speaker button, and hit the redial knowing the last number called was Spencer's. She removed her hand from the phone before Nate could realize what she'd done. Wrenching her arm from his grasp she said, "What could you possibly want?"

"Why you, of course. You couldn't possibly think I would give you up so easily now could you?"

Grace hoped Spencer could hear the conversation and would know who it was. Thankfully the team came home yesterday and he should be able get to her quickly. All she could hope was Spencer would be able to get here before anything like last summer could happen. Grace kept her back to her bedroom so if need be she could make a mad dash and lock herself in.

Nate came towards her and Grace backed away attempting to keep herself out of arms reach. "Why Grace, I'd think from your behavior you are afraid of me. That hurts." He feigned being in wounded in the heart.

"Nate, you have done nothing in this past year that would cause me to trust you anymore than I did last summer. I'm not afraid of you, but I don't trust you."

"Oh Grace, darling, you should be afraid." He turned back to the door and locked it, thankfully neglecting to flip the chain across. Spencer had a key, so whether the door was locked or not, he would be able to get in when he arrived.

When he turned back, there was a nasty smile on Nate's face and a knife in his hand. Grace backed up into a small table and her grip tightened on edge of it, as she said, "Nate put the knife away. There's no need to get violent. I can finish making dinner and we can, sit and talk."

"Nice try, Grace, but the time for talking is long past. I'm here to take what is rightful mine, by force, if necessary."

As Nate spoke Grace was little by little edging along the table to get in position to dash down the hallway to her room hoping she could hold him off until Spencer or someone could arrive and help her. Nate eyed her and she stopped moving trying to gauge if she could run faster than he could to her room. She was certain her face showed the fear she felt. She took slow deep breaths to keep from panicking. Nate, in the meantime, wandered into the kitchen and was digging through Grace's utility drawer.

"Ah, good, you do still keep a roll of duct tape. That should come in handy. Grace, darling, do be good and not move any further." Nate shut the drawer and started around the kitchen cabinet back towards where Grace was standing. Grace took the opportunity to rush to her room. She slammed the door, locked it, and grabbed a chair to shove under the door handle. Grace heard Nate slam into the door yelling at her to open the door.

"No. Get out of my apartment Nathanial. Just leave me alone." Grace reached the door with the chair when it burst open. Grace yelped in surprise. Scrambling back behind the bed, she put as much distance between them as possible.

Grace knew there was no way out now. All she could do was hope someone would arrive soon. Nate's eyes raked up and down Grace's body, making her feel as if she was completely naked. "Nate, please let's just talk. You don't want to hurt me."

Moving towards where Grace was visiblly trembling Nate told her "I'm not interested in talking. Whether or not I hurt you, depends on how cooperative you are." Reaching out he seized Grace's wrist and hauled her towards him. Reaching up he pushed her hair out of her face in a way that was reminiscent of the way Spencer touched her. Grace shivered involuntarily, willing herself not to cry.

"Please, Nate, just let me go. You're really hurting my wrist." Grace was trying to pull away from Nate. Jerking Grace into him as she tried to pull away Nate held the knife to her neck, "I'd advise you stop struggling sweetheart. We wouldn't want anything _unfortunate_ to happen." Grace ceased struggling as he pressed the edge of the blade into her neck just enough for her feel the sharpness. Grace was beginning to lose control and tears were flowing down her cheeks. Panic was setting in. What if the phone call she made went to voice mail? What if Spencer didn't arrive in time to stop Nate? How far was he going to go in hurting her? Nate pushed her down so she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

Grace decided to try talking to him rationally one more time. Reaching out she forced herself to touch his face like she would have done with Spencer. "Nate wouldn't you rather talk things out and have me come to you willingly? I'm sure we can work this out." Slapping her hand away, Nate picked up the duct tape, saying, "Since you can't seem to shut up, this should solve the problem." Ripping a strip off the roll he placed it firmly across her mouth.

"Now that should keep you quiet. Clasp you hands together in your lap Grace." When she hesitated, Nate slapped her just hard enough to make her face sting. "Now!" Grace moved quickly to comply and Nate took the duct tape and wrapped it around her wrists and hands. Grace stared at the floor as he proceed to secure her hands and force her to the center of her bed where he secured her bound hands to the headboard. She was sobbing in terror.

"Look at me I want to see the terror in your beautiful eyes." Grace raised her head but averted her eyes unable to look him in the face. Her reluctance to look at him only enraged him further. Grabbing her chin with his hand he forced her to face him. She felt the prick of the knife blade back on her neck again, "You will watch or there will be consequences. I'd hate to have to teach you a lesson by cutting you." The look on his face told Grace that was exactly what he'd like to do.

After ensuring Grace was watching his every move Nate moved to the foot of the bed and secured her feet to her foot board. Upon completing the task Nate moved back up the bed and straddled Grace's legs. He picked up the knife and cut the skirt she was wearing down the front leaving her lower body exposed except for her panties. "Nice I always wondered what type of under things you wore love. Now let's see if the top matches the bottom. Slowly, one button at a time, Nate cut the buttons away from Grace's shirt stopping only long enough between buttons to see the effect his actions were having on Grace's face. "You know Grace you look even more beautiful when you are terrified. I'm going to enjoy this immensely."

By the time he reached the top of her shirt Grace was having trouble breathing because she was crying so hard. Before proceeding with whatever plan he had Nate took a tissue and told her to blow her nose so she could breath. When she was breathing easier he pulled the front of her shirt open exposing her body and ran his hands over her. Grace couldn't resist the urge to shut her eyes to block out what was happening. Nate saw her eyes close and he struck her hard across the face saying, "Now, now, Grace I told you to keep your eyes open and to watch what was happening." While holding the knife to her neck he leaned down to kiss the side of her face. Grace looked over his shoulder and saw Spencer standing in the doorway. He made a sign to her to not alert Nate as to his presence. In response she blinked her eyes very slowly. Spencer's hands were curling and uncurling into fists as he watched what Nate was doing to her.

When Nate sat back from kissing down the side of Grace's face and neck he laid the knife aside before reaching down to take hold of her body. It was in the split second between when he placed the knife on the bedside table, and reached for her, Spencer moved. He was across the room and knocking Nate off the bed to the floor before Grace even realized what was happening.

Spencer,not normally a violent person, made an exception for the situation. When his phone had rung a half hour earlier and he had seen Anna Grace's name he answered expecting to hear her slight southern accent on the other end of the phone not the voice of her crazy ex-boyfriend threatening her. Spencer could hear Anna Grace in the background, though not clearly, he could hear the slight difference in her voice. She was terrified and was trying to keep from showing it. Grabbing his bag and keys Spencer raced for the door knowing it would take at least half an hour for him to reach her if not longer in traffic. Once in the car he put Grace's phone call on hold while calling Garcia to call the rest of the team to meet him at Anna Grace's Apartment.

When Spencer arrived at the apartment building, his car was barely in park before he was jumping out and running to the front door. He was thankful she insisted on him having a key to her place when he found the door locked. Part of him knew he should wait for back up but the apprehension of what might be happening to Anna Grace forced him to throw caution to the wind.

The only sound that greeted Spencer's ears when opened the door was the sound of Nate snarling something at Anna Grace. He could tell his voice was coming from the bedroom, but he couldn't hear Grace and that worried him. Spencer had seen a lot of horrific things since joining the BAU, but none of that could prepare him for seeing his girlfriend bound and gagged on her bed with a manic straddling her nearly naked body. When Nate leaned down and started kissing Grace's face Spencer felt the most intense rage he had ever known. It was in that moment he saw her face. Grace's eyes were wide with terror, but the relief that appeared in them told him she would be ok if he could get Nate off of her. When he saw Nate place the knife on the nightstand Spencer moved. After knocking Nate to the floor, he proceeded to struggle with him. The pure rage he felt was only abated marginally by punching the prone man on the ground.

Grace struggled to get her hands free, but gave up in frustration as the duct tape wasn't budging. When she looked back towards the door she felt her face flame red hot, Morgan had just entered the room. He took one look at her and her state of undress, and decided going around the bed to pull Reid off of Nate was in his best interest. Morgan couldn't deny she was a beautiful woman and normally it wouldn't bother him seeing a girl in such a state of undress, but this was Hotch's little sister and Reid's girlfriend and he just couldn't look at her, much less untie her.

"Reid, that's enough. Reid!" Morgan reached the other side of the bed and was attempting to stop Reid, but there was no reaction from Reid who just continued to punch Nate. "Spencer you need to see to Grace." Finally, he stopped. Spencer looked back to the bed where Anna Grace was still bound. Guilt for having not seen to her sooner flooded through Spencer. He turned the cuffing of Nate over to Morgan, moving to remove the tape from across Anna Grace's mouth. "I'm so sorry Anna Grace. I should have gotten here sooner. Did he hurt you? That's a stupid question I can see he did." Before he could into full rant mode Grace said, "Spencer, shut up, and kiss me." Startled, by her demand he leaned down and gave a slight peck on the check. "No. I mean truly kiss me, like you did under the mistletoe. Please, Spencer." He wasn't sure why she needed him to do this,giving her a quirky smile he leaned in and complied with her request. Pulling back Spencer said, "Let's get you untied."

Spencer reached up and began peeling back the layers of duct tape holding Anna Grace to the bed. Grace knew he was still kicking himself for not preventing what happened. "Spencer you got here as quickly as you could and before anything _really bad_ could happen. I'm ok, well I will be. Can you get my lap quilt and put it over me please?" She could hear other voices coming down the hall and it was bad enough Morgan had seen her in this state the last thing she wanted was everyone to have the image of her I nothing but her underwear duct taped to her bed in their minds. Spencer pulled the requested blanket over her before turning back to the tape. He heard the voices as well. The last thing he wanted was everyone to see more of his own girlfriend than he had prior to that day. Spencer nearly had Grace's hands free when Emily, JJ, Aaron and Gideon came through the door. JJ and Emily immediately started helping get the duct tape off of Grace's ankles while the others helped Morgan remove a screaming struggling Nathanial from the room. As he passed by the side of the bed where Grace was sitting he lunged at her.

"This isn't over Grace!" He screamed as he was dragged down the hallway.

Spencer realized after the noise of Nathanial's outburst faded Grace was crying uncontrollably. Spencer gathered her in his arms and held her while she cried.

Everyone else in the room quietly slipped out giving the couple privacy. As her sobbing became less Spencer brushed her hair out of her face, "Anna Grace? Darling it's alright. You're safe now. I'm so sorry this is all my fault. Please, look at me. Grace. Please, say something."

Taking a deep breath Grace managed to say, "I just want you to hold me. I, I'm not ready to talk Spencer."

"Alright. We can just sit here for a while." Spencer wrapped his arms around her tighter and leaned his head on hers. He was berating himself for leaving Grace open to such an attack. He heard enough of what Nathanial said to know he had been stalking Grace again for some time. While Spencer thought he unconsciously began rubbing Grace's back. He wondered if they would ever be free of the awful shadow of Nathanial. After a while Spencer realized Grace had drifted off to sleep. Kissing her forehead Spencer leaned back and closed his own eyes. Sometime later he woke to a low knocking on the door to see Hotch standing in the doorway. Motioning for Spencer not to move Hotch moved closer to speak quietly to him.

"Spencer do you think Grace will be up to talk to the detectives who are here to take her statement? They want to speak to you as well if you don't mind talking to them tonight."

"Sure, I can tell them what I know. I don't know if Grace will be up for it or not. She didn't want to talk earlier. I'll wake her and find out. She'll need time to change clothes though because of what happened to hers."

Nodding Hotch said, "I'll go so you can talk to her."

Spencer waited until Aaron retreated down the hallway to try to wake Grace. He kissed her forehead saying her name softly.

"Anna Grace, darling, I need you to wake up please"

Groggy Grace blinked up at Spencer saying, "Spencer it's not morning yet, I don't want to wake up. Can't we just stay like this?"

"I wish we could, but there are some detectives here to talk to us, if you feel up to it."

Grace blinked a few times trying to figure out what on earth he was talking about. Sitting up her blanket shifted causing her to look down at her ruined shirt and remember what occurred earlier. "Oh." Grace reached to pull the blanket back up but was stopped by Spencer's hand on hers.

"Grace. Look at me. It's alright. No one else is here in the room with us." Spencer watched her face as she struggled with the thought of him seeing her in nothing but her bra and panties. "Grace?"

"Spencer, I, I mean we've. . . " she floundered to a stop. Spencer leaned down and kissed her slowly and gently at first before deepening the kiss. Somehow Grace's hands found their way into Spencer's hair and pulled herself against him, allowing him to hold her tight. When they finally broke apart Grace was on her back with Spencer stretched out leaning over her with his hand running lightly up and down her side as he smiled at her saying, "You are so beautiful. Maybe we can continue this once everyone has left?" Spencer knew that he might be pushing her a little, but she hadn't stopped him from touching her as they kissed. As he waited for her response he softly ran his hand across one of her breasts. Spencer smiled as her eyes fluttered closed in reaction and a soft sigh escaped her lips.

"Spencer, I'm not sure."

"It's alright Grace I'm not in a hurry I just thought judging by your, well,enthusiasm just now that you might want to continue."

Nodding Grace turned her face away as she blushed at the thought of them continuing where they were leaving off. A few months ago she was eager to take their relationship further, but after everything that had occurred in the last few hours she was less certain. "I just don't know if I'm ready after what happened today."

"It's alright. We'll know when the time is right. I'll just get you another shirt and your yoga pants." Spencer stood and walked to her closet as Grace pulled the blanket back over herself. She heard the hitch in his voice and knew he was disappointed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry Anna Grace? We don't have to rush into anything."

"Because I know you are disappointed. I was enjoying the touch of your hands on my body."

"I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't hoping you'd say yes to continuing but I also understand why you don't want to. Let's go talk to the detectives and send everyone home so you can get some sleep."

Slipping into the clothes Spencer brought her Grace nodded before following Spencer out to the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I've had a bit of block lately. Once we get past the next couple of chapters I will be able to update more regularly because I already have 4 more chapters completely written. So without further ado the next chapter.

Chapter VII

In the days that followed the most recent attack by Nate on Grace Spencer expressed his concern that she was so far away in Georgetown from not only himself, but the rest of the team as well. Grace was adamant that she would be fine that she would just take extra precautions and besides she pointed out Nate was back in jail where he belonged. The judge had refused bail, but Spencer was still concerned.

Four days after the attack Spencer spoke to Hotch about his concerns and the plan of action he wanted to take. Knocking on the door-facing Spencer cleared his throat waiting for Hotch to acknowledge him and invite him in. Looking up Hotch indicated that Spencer should come in. Closing the door behind him, Spencer moved to take a seat in front of Hotch.

"Reid, is everything alright?" Hotch had been watching the young man the last several days and knew something weighing on his mind. Reid weighed his words carefully before saying anything.

"No everything is not alright. I think its foolish that Anna Grace is continuing to live in the Georgetown area alone after everything that has happened. I don't like and I don't think she's safe. But well, you know your sister, she's stubborn."

"What would you like me to do? I assume you have a plan."

"I. . . ," Spencer hesitated momentarily thinking about how upset Hotch had seemed at the thought that his announcement a few months ago was going to be that Anna Grace was pregnant. "She won't' want to move back in with you and Haley, but I think she needs to be closer to Quantico. And I know Anna Grace and I haven't been together very long, but I think she would be safer living with me which would put her closer to Morgan, Prentiss, Garcia, and you." Spencer shifted uncomfortably in his chair as Hotch watched him. "I need your help in either convincing her to move voluntarily or in helping me move her without her knowing it."

Aaron smiled slightly at the thought of moving his sister's things into her boyfriend's apartment without her knowing that they were moving her. "I can tell you she won't move voluntarily. She'll fight you tooth and nail so, how do you propose that we move her without her knowledge?"

"We send her out for the day with the girls for some shopping and girl time. I think that if you, Morgan, Gideon, and maybe Anderson, go to her apartment we can have everything moved to my place by the end of the day."

Aaron thought for a few minutes. "I would make one change. Have just Garcia take her out and Haley, Prentiss, and JJ can help us pack her things to move them."

"That should work. We'll tell Garcia last because if we don't she might blow the whole set-up without meaning to."

"You do realize she's going to be pissed when she realizes what we've done right?"

"I know, but it'll be worth it to keep her safe." Standing Spencer moved to the door. "I'll find a date in the next fewweeks that is suitable and let everyone know. Thank you Hotch."

"You really love her don't you?"

Spencer stopped at the door hearing Hotch's question. Turning he said, "More than I knew it was possible to love anyone."

Hotch nodded smiling, "Wait till you have children together someday. It only gets better."

Flaming red Spencer simply nodded his head before leaving. Heading down the stairs to the bull pen he spotted Morgan sitting at his desk with no one else around. Approaching Morgan, Spencer cleared his throat. Morgan turned saying, "Hey pretty boy how's little Hotch doing?"

"She's doing better. She's stubborn though. I've asked her to move closer to Quantico and she's refusing. About that I have a favor."

"Do you want me to talk to Grace?"

"No talking to her when she's like this is like talking to a brick wall. No, I have a plan and I've just talked to Hotch about it and he's on board with my idea."

"Ok. So what is this plan of yours and how can I help."

"Sometime soon we are going to move Anna Grace into my apartment and not tell her what we are doing until it is done. A few days before I'm going to let Garcia know what we are doing and ask her to take Anna Grace out for a girl's day while the rest of us move things. I'm not telling Garcia before then because I don't want her to accidentally let slip what we are doing."

"Woah! You want to move all of Grace's things without telling her what you are doing? She's going to kill you; you know that right?"

"I know she's going to be furious at first, but it's the only thing I can think of to be relatively sure she's safe when we are out of town. At least this way Haley and Garcia will be nearby or even Anderson when it comes right down to it."

"And Hotch was ok with this?"

"Yes. It was actually his suggestion that we only have Garcia take her out and ask the other girls help us pack things."

"Alright. But I don't want to be there when little Hotch finds out what you've done. You're on your own when that happens."

"Fine. Thank you Derek."

* * *

Over the next week Spencer spoke to each of the team individually to request their assistance in moving Anna Grace's things. Everyone agreed to assist him on the chosen day. He spent the next two weeks gathering the necessary packing materials and arranging for a moving van to move everything in one trip. The Tuesday before the appointed moving day Spencer finally went to Garcia's office to ask for her assistance.

"Garcia?"

"What can I do for you boy wonder?"

"I need you to take Anna Grace out for a girls' day on Saturday."

"Not that I don't love a good girls day with Gracie, but what gives that you are requesting this girls day? Everything ok?"

"Yes and no. I'm concerned about Anna Grace being in Georgetown with all of us being closer to Quantico. I've tried to convince her to move closer, but she refuses. So on Saturday while you are out on a girls day with her the rest of the team will be moving Anna Grace into my apartment."

"She's gonna be pissed when she finds out."

"I wish everyone would stop saying that like I don't know her well enough to know she's going to be angry, but I want her safe. I want to know that when I leave town you and Haley are nearby. I can't lose her Garcia."

"Simmer down doll. I'll do it. What time do you want me to suggest when I call her?"

Thinking for a moment Spencer said, "Tell her you'll meet her at our favorite breakfast dinner at 9:00. Make reservations for a spa and I'll pay for it. Just make sure you keep her busy until at least 4:00."

"Alrighty. Hang on and I'll call Grace now."

Nodding Spencer took a seat and waited.

"Hey Grace its Garcia. We haven't had a girl's day in a while and I thought we should do one on Saturday. I was thinking breakfast and then some time at the spa and maybe shopping."

Spencer couldn't hear Anna Grace's response, but Garcia nodded, smiling as she listened to Grace's response. Finally, she gave Spencer a thumbs up before saying, "9:00 sound good? I can meet you at that place you and Reid are always raving about. Alright see you then. Bye Grace."

"Ok boy wonder Grace will be out of the way by 9:00. What's the plan for afterwards? Do you want me to meet you at your place or are you going to meet us back at her empty apartment?"

Spencer looked thoughtful for a moment before responding, "I think it would be best if we meet back at my place. That way when I'll have her at home when Grace gets angry at me." Standing Spencer moved to leave Garcia's office. "Thank you again for helping out Garcia. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime Reid. That's what family does for one another."

Smiling he nodded before heading back to his desk.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So there will be more chapters between chapter 7 and 9. I'm just having a bit of a block right now on how I want to do those chapters, but rather than make you all continue to wait I'm going to give you a quick summary of what will happen in those future chapters and then I'll post the next chapter I actually have written. Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Spencer moves Grace in. Grace is angry but gets over it quickly.

Grace opts for doing her Masters degree before applying to the FBI Academy

Grace is hired by the FBI in an analyst position, non-field work.

Spencer and Grace get engaged.

* * *

Those are the highlights. There might be more. Not sure.

Thanks!

Aly


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX

Exhausted Spencer quietly opened the door to the apartment he had shared for the last three years with his girlfriend. No not girlfriend. He had recently proposed and Anna Grace had said yes. She was his fiancée now. Putting his bags down he walked to their room hoping to slip into bed with her without waking her. This was one of the worst cases he had ever had the misfortune to work in his six years on the job. Nearly one hundred people killed and he was fairly certain he wouldn't be eating any pork products for a long time.

Slipping into the bedroom Spencer smiled at the sight of Grace sleeping peacefully in their bed. As he shut the door he heard Grace's muffled voice, "Spencer? What time is it?"

"Way to early or way too late depending on how you look at it. Go back to sleep I'll join you shortly."

"No I'll wait on you. Are you ok?"

"I will be now that I'm home with you. This was one of the worst cases I've been on. I'll tell you about it sometime, but not right now." Spencer changed clothes while talking and slipped into bed behind Grace. He pulled her close before kissing her neck, "All I want to do right now is hold you for a while and maybe something a little more later." He nuzzled her neck and smiled when she moved against him as he kissed her ear lobe and neck making it clear that she was fully awake and more than willing to help him forget for a while the horrors of his most recent case. Spencer moved to rest on one elbow so that he was leaning over Grace smiling while his free hand wandered lightly over her.

"I am so lucky to have you in my life."

"How about you show me how lucky you are? Less talking more kissing." Grace pulled Spencer down to her as she spoke and punctuated her statement by kissing him.

"Oh, I plan to." He murmured against her lips. "I have the whole day off. More than enough time to show you how much I love you and just how lucky I am to call you mine."

 _Buzz Buzz._

"Don't answer it, please. You just said you had the day off. Whoever it is can wait."

Smiling apologetically Spencer picked up his phone and answered. "What is it Garcia? Seriously? Isn't there another team? We just got back."

Grace groaned and rolled out from under Spencer as he sat up fully to talk to Garcia on the phone. She knew that voice, it meant that their plans to spend at least the morning if not all day in bed together just got canceled.

"Ok. Fine. I'll meet the team there shortly since I'm closer to the city." Hanging up Spencer turned and looked down at Grace lying beside him. "I'm sorry Anna Grace."

"It's alright Spencer. It's the nature of your job and I certainly knew that when we started dating. I'll be here when you get home tonight."

Leaning over Spencer kissed Grace one more time before standing and heading for the bathroom to get ready to go again.

* * *

Grace slept several more hours after Spencer left for work. Getting up she got ready for the day and went about her normal day off chores. As she completed the dusting and vacuuming Grace heard her phone ringing.

"Hello."

"Grace, it's Haley. I wanted to see if you could have lunch with me today. Jack has a play date and we haven't had time to get together lately. I wanted to see how the wedding plans are coming along."

"I'd love to Haley." Laughing she continued, "You mean the plans that haven't gone anywhere yet. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Nikoli's Place?"

"That would be great! I've not seen Niko in a while. When we eventually get around to planning events I'd like him to caterer our engagement party."

"Ok. I'll see you in about an hour."

Grace grabbed her keys and purse before heading out the door to meet Haley."

* * *

Following lunch Grace said goodbye to Haley and Niko, who had been over the moon that his favorite couple were finally tying the knot, and headed to some of her favorite shops in Quantico. She returned to the apartment late in the day to find the building surrounded by FBI and police.

"Ma'am we need you to remain behind the barrier please."

"This is my home." Pulling her badge out she continued, "I'm an agent as well, can you at least tell me what's going on?"

"You live here? "

"Yes."

"What's your name?"

"Grace Hotchner I live in apartment 2B."

"Hang on." Walking away he spoke into his radio before coming back and escorting her through the barrier. When they reached the door a very angry Derek came out.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

Confused Grace said, "I've been in Quantico. I had lunch with Haley and then did some shopping. What's going on? Why are all these people here?"

"Why haven't you answered your phone? I've been trying to reach you for the last two hours."

"I must have left it here. You're scaring me Morgan. And where's Spencer? Tell me what's going on!"

"Grace come with me and I'll explain on the way."

"NO! Derek Morgan you tell me where Spencer is right this minute or I'm not going anywhere."

Morgan attempted to take her by the shoulders to get her to settle down, but that only enraged her. She shoved him and moved away. "Grace, Spencer was injured today on our case. He's at the hospital and I'm here to take you there."

"Try again Morgan and don't forget I work for the Bureau too. You don't call out the cavalry like this to take me to the hospital to see Spencer. Something else is going on."

"Please stop arguing with me. Get in the car and I'll tell you what's going on. I will pick you up and put you in the car if you don't do so right now."

"Try it and you'll be picking yourself up off the ground. I had a pretty good hand to hand teacher."

Sighing in frustration Derek ran his hands over his head before finally saying, "Grace, Aaron was attacked last night when he got home. It was George Foyett."

Grace reached out for the wall of the building as she felt sick at Morgan's words. Morgan took ahold of her to keep her from falling. "The Reaper?"

"Yes. You, Haley, and Jack are being taken into protective custody as a precaution. I'm supposed to take you to Spencer first and then to Aaron. Unfortunately they aren't at the same hospital. When we couldn't reach you we thought you had been taken. Are you ok?"

"That's a stupid question. How would you be if you had just been given the information you gave me? Not to mention I've felt nauseous all afternoon."

"Well let's get you in the car and I'll get you something to settle your stomach." Nodding Grace allowed Morgan to help her to the car. Prentiss joined them shortly. Grace was so focused on not being sick that she didn't see Prentiss place one of her suitcases in the back of the SUV.

After several minutes on the road Grace finally spoke. "Morgan what happened to Spencer?"

Emily sat in the back with Grace as a precaution knowing what they had to tell her on the way to the hospital was going to be upsetting. She reached out and took Grace's hand as Morgan answered her. "First let me start with Reid's going to be fine. He was shot in the leg by the unsub. It was a clean through and through so he'll be on crutches for a while, but he'll make a full recovery with no lasting damage." Grace squeezed Emily's hand hard as Morgan spoke, but otherwise she remained calm.

"You're sure he's going to be ok?"

"Yes. I promise you he will be standing on his own two feet by the time you two tie the knot."

Grace smiled at that thought. "Ok so Spencer is injured, but going to be ok. What about my brother? Foyett. . . he never leaves anyone alive. Is Aaron . . . " Grace couldn't finish her question as her voice caught in her throat.

"No Grace he's not dead. Hotch is hurt pretty bad, but he's going to be ok eventually. Foyett was in Hothch's apartment waiting on him when we returned from Detroit. He stabbed Hotch multiple times and then drove him to the hospital and dropped him off using my stolen credentials"

Grace remained calm the entire time Morgan was talking. Glancing up into the mirror Emily caught Morgan's eye and shook her head slightly. The last thing Grace needed to hear was that she, Haley, and Jack were in danger. It was not their place to tell her that they were being sent into Witness Protection. Morgan nodded once in agreement. The remainder of the ride was quiet.

Reaching the hospital Morgan helped Grace out. She looked at her reflection in the tinted windows and tried to make herself look more presentable.

When they reached Spencer's hospital room Morgan and Emily waited outside when Grace went in.

"Spencer?" Grace didn't want to wake him if he was sleeping so she spoke quietly.

"It's alright sweetheart I'm not asleep. Come sit with me." Spencer indicated the space beside him on the bed. Grace walked around the bed and carefully sat down beside him. Laying her head over on Spencer's shoulder she gave into her emotions she had held in for the last hour or so. Sobbing she clung to Spencer as he held her and tried to sooth her. He knew they didn't have long and what he had to tell her was going to make Anna Grace more upset than she was already.

Spencer waited until Grace stopped crying to clear his throat and start what he knew was going to be the worst conversation ever with Grace. "Grace, can you sit up for a little bit we need to talk."

Sitting up Grace could tell something was bothering Spencer, "What is it? You very rarely call me Grace."

Smiling ruefully Spencer spoke, "Morgan told you what happened to Hotch?" When Grace nodded he continued, "The Bureau wants you, Haley, and Jack to go into Witness Protection."

"No!" Grace moved off the bed and faced Spencer.

"Grace please. It's not what I want either, but they don't think you are safe."

"I won't do it Spencer. I won't. I can't just walk away from my life."

"It wouldn't be forever."

"You don't know that."

"I can't believe you're asking me to just go along with this."

"You think I want to send you away? God Grace! I just ask you to marry me less than two months ago. Of course I don't want you to leave, but I also don't want to come home to find you dead in our home."

Grace looked stunned. "I. . .I need a minute alone." Grace bolted for the door. As she ran from the room she could hear Spencer, Morgan, and Emily calling her name. She stopped at the end of a hall where there was a window over looking the courtyard.

"Grace?"

"What do you want Morgan?"

"We don't have much time. If you want to say good bye to Reid you need to do so now."

Turning she glared at Morgan, "You knew didn't you?"

"Yes."

"But you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't my place to do so. Reid wanted to go with you, but they refused his request. Grace you know if there was another way Hotch and Reid would never have signed off on this. Do you think either of them want to send you all away like this and not be able to know where you are or how you are doing?"

Sighing Grace turned back to the window, "I know, but that doesn't make it any easier."

"No it doesn't, but try to not be angry with Reid and Hotch for doing what they think will protect you. If anything happened to you Reid would never be able to forgive himself."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N(warning): This chapter deals with a bit of a mature subject.

* * *

Chapter X

Two months had gone by since Grace entered the Witness Protection program. The program resettled her in a small town not far from Charleston, South Carolina. Grace was still unhappy about the situation. Being so far from Spencer when they should be planning their wedding was made doubly hard by her recent discovery. Grace learned the week before that she was pregnant. She was a little over two months along and had no way of sharing the news with Spencer. Grace called Agent Kassmeyer and explained the situation, but he refused to pass along the news knowing that Spencer would again try to find out where Grace was to join her. Grace knew Spencer argued he be allowed to join her in Witness Protection, but Hotch and Kassmeyer had both nixed his request for multiple reasons.

Walking into the Piggly Wiggly Grace took a cart to do her weekly shopping. Sad as it was her trips to the grocery store were the highlight of her week. It was really the only thing she did all week. When Grace was placed in witness protection they told her they would find her a job, but so far no job had materialized so she spent most of her days watching t.v. or reading.

As Grace turned the corner of an aisle she felt a strong arm go around her waist and a sharp pain in her side. She started to yelp, but a voice that was both unpleasant and unwelcome said, "Hello Grace. Don't scream or you will regret it."

Looking up Grace found herself looking into the face of the last person she expected to see, Nathanial Malcom. He was supposed to still be in jail. _Why was I not notified of his release? Witness Protection! Shit they probably couldn't find me. How did_ _he_ _find me?_ Keeping her voice calm and she prayed her face straight she replied, "I'm not sure who you think I am but my name is Emma Dashwood. Please let me go."

"Oh now Grace love, you think I would ever forget your face or your voice, much less the scent of your perfume. Mmm. . . you still wear Sunflowers. Now this is how things are going to go, we are going to walk to the check out and pay for your groceries. Then you will accompany me to my car and we will load said groceries into the trunk and then you will get into the front seat. If you don't do things exactly as I tell you to you will regret it."

"Please my name isn't Grace." Grace felt the knife dig slightly into her side as Nate pulled her closer.

"I'm not stupid. I don't know who you are hiding from, but I know who you are. Where's your lap dog fiancé Dr. Reid?" Grace's face registered fear because he shouldn't have known about her engagement. "Ah I see I've struck a nerve and you just gave yourself away. Walk."

Grace pushed the cart forward down the aisle towards the registers. Nate put the knife away, but maintained a tight grip on her waist. There was no one who could help her. Grace knew she was trapped with no way out. Reaching the checkout counter Grace loaded her groceries on the conveyor belt as Peggy, her usual cashier, checked her out.

"Emma honey, who is this tall drink of water? You've never mentioned having a boyfriend."

Grace started to reply, but was cut off by Nate saying, "Oh I'm a recent addition to Emma's life. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid. Pleasure to meet you."

"Oooo, Fancy! Emma, he's good looking and a for you."

Grace simply smiled at Peggy and nodded. She quickly loaded the bags of groceries into her cart as Nate took ahold of her arm again as she pushed the cart out the door.

"Please just let me go. I don't want any trouble. I just want to be left alone."

"Not going to happen Grace. I've been waiting a long time to get you alone again. Now then do as I instructed you or else."

Grace was fighting the rising panic in her chest. She knew if she got in the car with Nate she would never see Spencer again. Nate released her arm when they reached the car and Grace attempted to flee, but Nate easily caught her and drug her back to the car. Opening the front door he shoved her into the car saying, "I really wish you hadn't tried to run love. Put your hands out in your lap."

Grace reluctantly complied as a set of plastic zip tie handcuffs appeared. "I'm begging you please just let me go."

"Shut it! I will put you in the trunk if you don't keep that mouth of yours shut."

Grace was trembling as Nate placed the cuffs around her wrists and tightened them. It was all she could do to keep from crying. Nate buckled her seatbelt around her before putting the groceries in the back seat of the car. He quickly moved around the car and sat down in the driver's seat. Grace stared out the passenger window trying not to think what awaited her when they arrived at whatever their destination was. If it weren't for the fact she was handcuffed and sitting in a car with a lunatic she would have enjoyed the drive. The countryside around Charleston was beautiful. As it was she was too terrified to enjoy the scenery.

Grace woke sometime later as the noise from the engine stopped. Blinking Grace wasn't fully awake when the door opened and she was yanked from the car. She found herself being pulled through a deserted campground towards a cluster of picnic tables.

"I've waited long enough for this. Here will work as well as any other location to take what is mine by rights." Nate was dragging her across the damp ground as he spoke. Grace drug her feet and tried to pull back. Nate angrily jerked on the cuffs causing Grace to crash heavily into him. Reaching up Nate grabbed a fist full of Grace's hair and yanked her head up to look at him. "I would advise you to stop stalling. There is no one out here in the wilds of South Carolina to save you this time love. If you had just given into me years ago this wouldn't be happening." He leaned down and forcefully kissed Grace holding her hard against himself as she struggled to break free. Grace could feel that he was enjoying her terror. Pulling away he backhanded her, causing Grace to fall. Hauling her back to her feet he dragged her to the nearest table and pushed her against it face down. As her face hit the surface she felt her skirt being shoved up around her waist and with a harsh tug her panties were gone. Grace tried to push up and away from the table. She bucked against Nate's weight doing anything she could to prevent what she knew was about to happen.

"Don't do this, please, don't. If you ever loved me please don't hurt me." Shoving her head against the table and holding it there Nate growled in her ear, "Keep that pretty mouth of yours shut or I will shut it for you. I told you I would come back and take what was mine. And this," he said grasping her painfully between the legs, "is mine."

Grace squeezed her eyes shut and cried as Nate took what he wanted of her. When he was finished he roughly yanked Grace up, turning her to face him, and ran a hand through her hair, "Ah love next time I expect you to be a more active participant." Grace refused to look him in the eye as he spoke causing Nate to laugh before hauling her towards the car. Grace moved as if she were in a waking nightmare. She knew Nate had no intention of letting her go anytime soon, if ever. She also knew he planned on 'taking what was his' as he called it, again anytime he wanted to. How long until he realized she was pregnant and what kind of reaction to that piece of information would he have? It was only when she realized that the trunk was open she snapped out of her thoughts and began to struggle again.

"Please don't. Please I'm begging you."

"Get in the trunk Grace. I can't very well have my neighbors see me bringing you home. That would make it far too easy for dear sweet Spencer to find you. Why aren't you in D.C. with your dork?" Grace shook her head and refused to respond. "No matter. I know that I have all the time in the world with you alone now because neither your brother nor fiancé will ever know I have you because I changed my name."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI

Groggy, Grace raised her head off the floor when she heard what she thought was Sam Kassmeyer's voice barking orders at Nathanial in another room. She hoped she wasn't just hallucinating again. Grace was uncertain how long Nathanial had held her captive, it had been at least a couple of weeks. He hadn't given her much food or water in order to keep her weak and out of it so he could do as he pleased to her with no resistance. During one of the more violent episodes during her captivity she thought Spencer was there, but unable to help her.

"ON THE GROUND NOW! DON'T MOVE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU. Check the other rooms. Grace has to be here somewhere."

"Who the hell are you people? You better have a warrant for this search."

"Pal I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut. There's your warrant scum bag." Kassmeyer spat. "Read him his rights and then ask him what he's done with Grace Hotchner."

The door to the room Grace was being kept in burst open flooding the room with light. Grace cringed at the brightness.

The person in front turned and shouted over his shoulder, "Sam, over here, we've got her." Then kneeling to try to help her, the figure said, "Grace? It's alright we're here to take you home." When a hand reached out towards her Grace moved as far back away from the individual as she possibly could get. The restraints on her wrists stopped her from going very far, but she didn't want to be touched by a complete stranger.

The light from the doorway was blocked again and Grace looked up to see Sam Kassmeyer standing in the doorway. "Oh god, Grace. Somebody get the EMT's in here ASAP. Hold on sweetheart, we'll have you out of those cuffs in just a few. Grace, honey, look at me, you're going to be ok."

Sam took his field jacket off and put it around her shoulders before sitting down beside her and holding her until the EMT's could get to her. Grace had practically no clothing on her. Sam knew there were going to be a lot of questions to answer and not just as to how a protectee could be kidnapped and held captive for almost two months. He also knew Hotch and Reid were furious about what happened and had questions of their own. Sam hadn't informed them of the situation until almost a month after Grace went missing. They were very quick to point out they should have been informed much earlier because they could've helped provide a profile of the person who took Grace. In the cursory glance he gave Grace when coming in the room, Sam knew Grace endured more than they assumed. It was going to take her a long time to heal from this ordeal, if she ever fully did.

"Sam, please, I want to go home. I need to see Spencer. I can't do this anymore."

"Grace let's get you out of here and to a hospital and we'll talk about what the next steps should be."

"No. I don't want to talk. I want to go home. I want Spencer." Grace was crying and trying to get out of Sam's hold, but she was so weak all she could do was lightly push against him.

"Grace I know what you want but, that may not be what's best for your safety." Sam held her as she continued to sob. He had no idea what they were going to do from this point forward.

The EMT's arrived and began the task of checking Grace's injuries and cataloging them for evidence. Once Grace was checked, they put her on a gurney, and loaded her into the ambulance. Sam told the medics he would be riding along with her. Grace turned her head away from him and refused to answer any of the questions he ask regarding what led to her being taken.

"Grace, you can't just ignore me. You have to tell us what happened so we can prosecute this guy. I know you're upset you can't see Dr. Reid right now, but it's for your own safety."

"You're right, Agent Kassmeyer, I do have to give a statement. I don't, however, have to talk to you. Now, please, leave me alone."

Sam set back and ran his hand through his hair. _Good grief! She is so like her brother sometimes._ Sam pulled his phone out and sent a few messages trying to obtain the necessary permissions to at least allow Grace to talk to Dr. Reid on the phone. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was all he could get permission for and maybe, just maybe, it would make her more cooperative.

Once at the hospital, the staff took Grace away to for a full examination and to have her injuries seen to. She had been gone for about 45 minutes when the phone rang. Looking at it, he groaned, it was one of the last people he was ready to talk to at that moment.

"Kassmeyer"

"Sam, it's Aaron and Spencer. Have you located Grace?"

"Yes. We found her. She's safe. We have her at an area hospital having her injuries seen to."

"What do you mean injuries? What did he do to Anna Grace?" Spencer's voice was calm, but anyone who knew him could tell he was suppressing his anger in an effort to get the information he wanted.

"Aaron, Dr. Reid, she's been beaten pretty badly among other things. It also appeared she was dehydrated and starved. The medical staff is seeing to her. We won't know the full extent of the injuries until they are done. I'm sorry, I don't have more answers for you."

"Where do you have Anna Grace? I'm coming to stay with her until you move her."

"You can't Dr. Reid. No matter how much you or Ms. Hotchner might want that, it's not in her best interest right now. We know Foyett has been watching you and Agent Hotchner. If you come to stay with you would be leading him right to her." Kassmeyer knew he was going to have repeat of the earlier argument with Grace with Dr. Reid. He hoped Aaron would be on his side with regards to this.

"I'm not going to debate this. I want to see my fiancé. Grace has got to be scared and she's going to need me with her to get through this." Reid was close to yelling into the phone at this point. Hotch had been standing when the phone call started and walked over to stand beside where Spencer was sitting. He put a hand on Spencer's shoulder, "Unfortunately, Sam is right Spencer we can't go to Grace, no matter how much we want to. With Foyett watching, we can't risk leading him straight to her."

Spencer sighed. He knew Hotch was correct, but that didn't make it any easier. "Hotch, I know she needs me. Isn't there something we can do?"

"Dr. Reid, I've taken the liberty of getting approval for you to talk to Grace by phone later. I'm going to warn you though she may refuse to talk to you. She refusing to talk to me because she's angry I won't let you come to her or let her go home. I'm not sure what she'll do."

"Thank you. All we can do is try." Spencer said finally.

Sam proceeded to answer all of the questions he could for Aaron and Spencer. They weren't as brutal as he feared they might be. He told them about what injuries he could see externally and what the EMT's told him regarding other injuries.

Spencer listened silently as Kassmeyer catalogued everything. He was so furious Grace had been put through this real life nightmare. He knew what it was like to be held and beaten even for a short period of time. Grace was held for almost two months. She was in a strange city, with no support system and no family or friends. He had all of those things, hell, he'd had Anna Grace, following his ordeal with Hankel and still he turned to drugs to deal with the aftermath. It terrified him to think of what Grace was going to go through by herself. He doubted he would get the same girl back who left four months ago to go into hiding.

Snapping out of his reverie he heard Sam saying, "I'll call you back when the doctors are finished taking care of Ms. Hotchner. We are making arrangements for new more secure safe house for when she is released from the hospital."

"Thank you Sam. We'll talk to you in a few hours." As Hotch hung up the phone Spencer walked out of his office without saying anything. He needed time alone to clear his head before talking to Grace later. He knew it was not going to be easy to tell her he couldn't come to her and that she couldn't come home. Hotch didn't try to stop Spencer from leaving the office he knew Spencer needed time to process everything they learned from Kassmeyer.

A few hours later the phone in Hotch's office began ringing. Picking it up he answered, "Hotchner."

"Aaron, its Sam again. Is Dr. Reid available to speak to Ms. Hotchner? They've moved her to a private room and she's resting right now, but I thought now would be a good time for the two of them to talk. Just to let you know she is being a bit uncooperative. She's refusing to even acknowledge my presence."

Sighing, Aaron stood to motion Reid to come up to his office before responding. "Give me just a minute to get Spencer before we discuss anything else, Sam." Spencer entered, shutting the door behind, and took the chair he sat in earlier. "Go ahead Sam, Spencer is in the room now."

"Physically, Grace has a multitude of bruises, burns, and cuts. None of the cuts were deep enough to require stitches. She sustained hairline fractures in several ribs and a stress fracture to her left wrist. Grace also told the treating physician and nurse that she was raped repeatedly. She was pretty badly dehydrated and malnourished. It appears, the suspect was only giving her enough food and water to keep her alert, but not enough to give her the strength to fight back. Would you like to speak to Grace now?"

Watching Reid's face as Sam catalogued Grace's injuries, Hotch knew Reid was attempting to gain control of his emotions before speaking. When Spencer glanced up, he saw Hotch watching him, he nodded, "Agent Kassmeyer have you learned how Nathanial was able to abduct Anna Grace without _anyone_ knowing it?"

"From what the agents who have spoken with Grace told me, he took her from the grocery store where she shopped. It sounds like he had been watching her sometime before he abducted her."

"Alright, I'd like to talk to Anna Grace, if she will talk to me."

"Give me just a minute."

Spencer could hear a door opening and Agent Kassmeyer speaking to Grace before he heard, "Good luck Dr. Reid. I'm placing the phone on the bed next to her on speaker. I don't know if she'll speak to you or not."

"Thank you. Anna Grace, honey, its Spencer." Waiting for a few moments for her to respond he continued, "Grace, please, say something. Let me know you can at least hear me, even if you don't want to talk."

After several minutes of silence Spencer faintly heard the raspy sound of Grace's voice, "Spencer, I want to come home."

"I know you do darling. We still haven't caught the Reaper, though we are getting closer. The threat to you is still very real. Grace I can't lose you to him."

"Please, Spencer I can't do this alone. I need you. I'm not strong enough to do this by myself. Please."

Glancing at Hotch, Spencer took a deep breath before telling Grace the last thing he wanted to tell her, no. He could tell by the tone of her voice she was desperately tired and trying very hard not to cry. He knew her reaction was not going to be good.

"Grace you are stronger than you think you are. You can do this. I have no choice. You know if I could I would be by your side in an instant. Bringing you home isn't an option because we know Aaron and I are being watched. I love you Anna Grace. Please try to understand why. . .."

Before he could finish the sentence the line went dead. "Anna Grace? Grace can you hear me?" Looking at Aaron, tears were sliding down Spencer's face. "Hotch she hung up, didn't she?"

"Reid you did what had to be done. Grace will forgive us someday. Deep down she has to know you were right. I'm sorry you've gone through this twice."

At that moment the phone rang again. "Hotchner. Yes. I understand. I'll tell him. Thank you."

Spencer guessed Agent Kassmeyer was on the other end of the phone call with Hotch. Standing he wandered over to the credenza with Hotch's family photos. He scanned the photos until he located the one he was looking for. Picking it up he ran a finger across the smiling faces wondering if they would ever all be together again smiling like this or if he and Aaron would live the rest of their lives without Haley, Jack and Grace.

"We will catch the Reaper and get them back."

Turning Spencer saw Hotch had joined him by the pictures. "Hotch we aren't any closer to catching him now than we were before the girls and Jack went into witness protection. I lied to Anna Grace when I told her we were close to catching him. I need her as much as she needs me. I can't live the rest of my life without her. I tried to walk away from her before we started dating and I was miserable."

"Spencer, I know how hard this is on you. We both have to keep our heads on this. Haley, Jack, and Grace need us to be strong. We will catch Foyett. I don't know when or how, but we will."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I may at some point do a one shot from Graces POV about her captivity, but not really sure at this point.

Chapter XII-Homecoming

Standing in her brother's office for the first time in nearly a year, Grace noted, not much had changed. Walking across the room she stood looking out the window beside his desk while waiting for Spencer to arrive. She started to wait at Spencer's desk like she had done so many times before, but this time was different. This time, her world was shattered and she was standing on broken glass. Avoiding anyone else in the building was paramount in her mind as she wasn't ready to talk. Nearly eight months had passed since the ordeal with her lunatic ex-boyfriend and she hadn't said a word to anyone since the phone call with Spencer at the hospital. Grace was anxious about seeing Spencer for the first time. Her physical wounds were healed, leaving only slight scarring behind, but her mental and emotional wounds were still fresh.

* * *

Spencer nearly pulled the door to the BAU bullpen off its hinges in his rush to get through them and to Anna Grace. He saw a U.S. Marshall sitting where Anna Grace sat all those years ago when she was an intern with the team. Back when things were simple. Movies and popcorn on the weekends, lunch at Nikoli's Place, and Anna Grace sitting across from him daily. Approaching the man, Spencer introduced himself and told him he was there to take Anna Grace home.

"Dr. Reid you should be aware Ms. Hotchner, well, to put it bluntly, is still struggling with what happened eight months ago. Nodding his understanding Spencer started for the stairs leading to Hotch's office when the man stopped him again. "You should also know, she hasn't spoken a word since the phone call you were allowed at the time of her attack." Stunned Spencer just stared at the man for several moments before acknowledging what he'd said.

Walking more slowly up the stairs Spencer tried to take in what he'd just been told. He knew what happened would have lasting effects, but the thought of never hearing Anna Grace's voice again, it was too much. Reaching Hotch's office he watched the woman he loved through the window for several long minutes before going in. She was so thin. He knew, at a glance, she'd lost too much weight. Her hair was also shorter. It suited her, but was so different than the way she'd always worn it before. Turning the door knob he entered Hotch's office.

Watching the rain on the window Grace gazed across the FBI Academy training grounds. She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't hear the door to Aaron's office open. So she was startled when someone said her name.

"Anna Grace."

Glancing up into the glass Grace saw Spencer standing behind her next to her brother's desk. She could see so many emotions warring against each other in his eyes. Grace could tell he wanted to reach out and hold her, but was refraining from doing so, uncertain of her reaction. Spencer moved slightly towards her as she turned and backed up against the window. He reached out to touch her face cautiously. Grace turned her head and winced at his touch. Dropping his hand he said, "Sweetheart, its ok. You're home now."

When Grace looked up at him again, Spencer saw the uncertainty written in her eyes and across her face. Even her body language told him though, physically she was fine, everything was far from fine. Sighing, he stepped back to give her space saying, "I have the car waiting downstairs. Do you want to go home now?"

Nodding she smiled tentatively at him. Spencer indicated Grace should proceed past him to the door. As they walked across Hotch's office Spencer spoke again, "I ask the rest of the team to give you space. So they may be watching from the roundtable room, but they won't try to talk to you tonight."

Grace noticed a slight hitch in Spencer's voice at the end. She stopped walking and turned to look at the man standing before her, this wonderful man she promised to marry. Grace had known no matter what happened he was going to be here waiting for her when she returned. And though they both knew she was broken and in need of time to heal he was here waiting to love her and help her. She reached out and touched his face, nodding once in acknowledgement of what he'd done for her. He'd known before he saw her she would still need time to process everything that occurred and she was grateful for his understanding. Grace also needed him to know she was sorry she wasn't ready for him to touch her yet. Her lips were curved in a small smile and her eyes were soft with all the emotion she couldn't verbally express.

Spencer watched Grace's face when she turned towards him and touched him. It had been a long time since they communicated with nothing, beyond looks and gestures; however, he knew the look in Anna Grace's eyes. "It's alright Anna Grace. We'll get through this and things will eventually return to normal. I'm in no hurry. I love you and always will."

Nodding again Grace turned and started for the door. When she opened the door she saw the U.S. Marshall who brought her home waiting in the bullpen. Glancing left, towards the roundtable room, the first person she saw was Garcia standing in the doorway. Morgan was standing behind Garcia with a hand on her arm. Grace knew Garcia wanted to run down the stairs to hug her, but Morgan was keeping her from moving. Grace lifted a hand in greeting, but nothing more. Garcia tried to smile, but it came across as a grimace, she waved back before turning and going into the roundtable room crying. The rest of the team was in the room, but none of them was at the window. Morgan nodded at Grace before following Garcia back into the room.

Grace glanced back at Spencer before moving down the stairs. "Ok. I'll be right back." She was so grateful he understood what she needed without words. Walking around the cat walk, Spencer entered the roundtable room and conveyed her message to the others.

"Is she ok? Reid she looks so different. It's mostly her eyes. Even from here I. . ."

"Baby girl, slow down. What is it is kid?"

"Anna Grace just wanted me to let you know she appreciates you are all worried about her, but thanks you for giving her time and space for now." Turning he looked directly at Garcia, "Penelope listen to me, Grace knows you want to be there for her, but right now she can't handle anyone besides me. She won't even let me touch her and she's. . .she's not talking. Apparently, she hasn't said a word in eight months. Just give her time."

Turning to leave he was stopped by Morgan taking him by the shoulders and looking at him seriously saying, "Are you ok kid?"

"I don't know Morgan. I mean, I have Anna Grace back physically, but mentally and emotionally, she's not back and I'm worried I'll never fully get her back. I don't know what to do. There's the trauma of what happened eight months ago and now the death of Haley, which she doesn't even know about yet. What if it's too much for her? I can't lose her Morgan. She's my whole world."

"Spencer you will work through all of this together. Even if it seems like right now you are miles apart. Just know we," gesturing around the room, "are all here for _both_ of you."

Looking at all of the BAU team, except Hotch, indicating their agreement with Morgan's statement made Spencer feel slightly better about everything. "Thank you all. I need to go take Anna Grace home now. I'll talk to you all later."

Leaving the room he headed down the stairs nearest the roundtable room as Grace crossed the room to meet him. They headed for the elevators together, leaving the BAU team watching them and hoping everything would be alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII

The ride home was quiet. From time to time Spencer would say something to Grace and she would respond with gestures or facial expressions. As they walked into their apartment Grace noticed the couch was made up for someone to sleep on it. Turning she gave Spencer a questioning look, "I thought you would prefer to sleep alone to start with so I made the couch up for me." Biting her bottom lip Grace looked down at the floor. She knew her inability to allow Spencer close to her must bother him, but she just couldn't handle being touched. After what happened eight months ago she was terrified of how she would react to any form of intimacy with Spencer.

"Sweetheart, it's ok. I'm not going to lie and say it doesn't bother me you won't let me at least touch you, but I understand why you don't want intimacy. We will work through this. Your favorite sheets are on the bed and I laid your favorite comfy jammies out. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

Watching Spencer as he walked away Grace wondered if they would ever be the same again. Turning, she headed into the bedroom they had shared for nearly three years. She had been so mad when she arrived at Spencer's apartment four years before and found her things had been moved without her knowing it. Grace knew then and she knew now he'd done it because he loved her and wanted her safe. Shutting the door behind her she moved to the bed and picked up her fuzzy jammies. Spencer owned a matching pair he refused to wear most of the time no matter how comfy they were. It might have something to do with the rubber duckies on them. Changing her clothes she was in the process of turning down the bed when there was a soft knock on the door.

Opening the door revealed Spencer standing there with a tray table containing a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of tea. "I thought you might be hungry. I wasn't sure when you ate last."

Stepping aside Grace gestured for Spencer to enter their room. Walking to the bed he set the tray down for her. Grace moved to the bed and sat down pulling the tray towards herself. She picked up the sandwich and started eating. Spencer set down tentatively on the end of the bed with her. Clearing his throat, he asked Grace, "Anna Grace do you know what all occurred in the last twenty-four hours?"

Laying her sandwich aside Grace shook her head slightly. Taking a deep breath Spencer said, "Foyett was killed late yesterday afternoon at Aaron and Haley's house." A look of confusion crossed Grace's face as Spencer spoke. "Maybe I should start at the beginning." Grace nodded and started eating again as Spencer told her how they discovered Foyett's last alias through the medications he took. They tracked him down to a home in Virginia, but were too late to catch him because of an alert he set on any searches using his alias. Spencer explained they found surveillance photos of Agent Kassmeyer and Haley as well as photos of herself before they moved her to a new location. Grace made a face at Kassmeyer's name causing Spencer to say, "Grace I know you've been angry at him, however, in my honest opinion you sitting here with me because of what he did for us. Just listen and you'll understand."

Grace looked doubtful, but leaned back against the pillows and listened as Spencer continued the story. He told how they found Kassmeyer badly beaten in his home because he refused to tell Foyett where Grace, Haley, and Jack were. Aaron rode in the ambulance to the hospital with him to try and find out if he had managed to protect their locations. The team found out Foyett took Kassmeyer's personal phone and started trying all the numbers asking for Ms. Hotchner until he finally got one of the girls on the phone. Spencer stopped talking. Grace looked at him and realized he was crying. Grace scooted across the bed until she could touch his shoulder.

Looking up Spencer smiled half-heartedly at her saying, "I'm sorry I know I must be scaring you. He tricked Haley, Grace. He managed to get her to come back home by telling her Hotch was dead, he's not, but Haley, she didn't know."

By then Spencer could tell Grace was becoming agitated, so he cut to the chase and told her the end of the story. "Aaron figured out where Foyett went with Haley and Jack. He had them meet him at their home. We were on the phone with him when. . . " Spencer stopped and said nothing for several long minutes. He didn't know how to tell her what he knew he had to. "Anna Grace, Foyett, there's no easy way to tell you, he killed Haley. We were all on the conference call with Hotch when it happened. Jack's fine. He wasn't hurt."

Spencer instinctively reached for Anna Grace as she started sobbing. She scrambled across the bed to the furthest point away from him. "Please Grace let me comfort you." Reaching for her again Spencer tried to get her to let him hold her. Grace kicked out with her feet pushing him away. Unable to do anything Spencer stood and walked to the door. "I'll be in the other room if you need me." Grace glanced up at her fiancé who had tears streaking his face, just as she did, and just nodded. Once Spencer left the room shutting the door behind himself, Grace curled up into a ball, and cried herself to sleep. She couldn't imagine their lives without Haley. Her last thought as she drifted into a fitful sleep was her life would never be the same again.

Sitting down on the couch, Spencer picked up his phone and texted a brief message to his future brother-in-law telling him Grace was home and safe, even though she was still in need of time to completely heal from the trauma of the last year. Spencer, also let him know he told Anna Grace about the events of the day before and of her reaction. Aaron thanked Spencer for letting him know and asked him to let Grace know he would be by the next day to see her. Walking back to their room, Spencer knocked on the door, and when Grace didn't answer he quietly opened the door. Seeing she was asleep he walked to the bed and pulled a blanket over her before kissing her forehead. He picked up the half eaten tray of food and left the room.

Late into the night Spencer became aware of crying coming from the bedroom. Moving quickly across the living room he opened the bedroom door to find Grace thrashing and crying out in her sleep. It had been a long time since he'd seen her having a nightmare, much less one as bad as this appeared to be. Then he heard her voice calling plaintively for him. "Spencer, please, please help me. Spencer!" Then it changed and he knew she was begging Nathanial to stop whatever was occurring in her dream. Reaching for Grace, Spencer took her by the shoulders and he spoke softly so as to not startle her. "Anna Grace, sweetheart, wake up it just a bad dream. Grace. Wake up." When she continued to thrash and attempted to get out of his hold, Spencer shook her while continuing his previous methods of waking her. Grace's eyes flew open. Spencer saw so much fear and pain in them. Grace's immediate reaction was to fight him off because she was still fighting Nathanial.

"GRACE. Stop, it's me. It's Spencer. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you." As he spoke Spencer attempted to pull her into his arms but, she shoved him away and pulled herself into a sitting position against the head board with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. "Please, Anna Grace, let me help you." Shaking her head she pushed his hands away as he tried to touch her. Moving back Spencer watched her as she took slow, steadying, deep breaths. He realized she learned to deal with the nightmares alone during their time apart. "Grace, you don't have to do this alone anymore. You are home and I can help you get through this. Please, just let me hold you as you sleep, it always used to work. I'll help you keep the monsters at bay."

Watching Spencer, Grace knew he was concerned, and desperately wanted to help her. Shaking her head she looked down at her lap to avoid seeing the disappointment in his eyes. Even though he knew Anna Grace didn't want him touching her, Spencer reached out and lightly touched her cheek saying, "Look at me, please. I just want to help you in whatever way you want me to."

Looking up at him Grace touched Spencer's hand as it rested on her check. "Anna Grace. . . " Before she could move away Spencer leaned down and softly kissed her. At first Grace stiffened at the touch of his lips pressing against hers, but when Spencer didn't try to deepen the kiss she relaxed and returned the kiss. Pulling back from her Spencer said, "I've missed you so much, my sweet girl." Grace smiled shyly up at him.

Standing up Spencer moved to the arm chair that was in their room. He pulled it over closer to the bed. "Lay down sweetheart. I'll sleep in the arm chair tonight to be close if you need me. You're safe now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter XIV

The following morning Grace woke slightly confused as to her surroundings. Her hand was lightly clasped in a strong warm hand. Blinking several times she realized that Spencer at some point during the night laid his head down on the bed and was clasping her hand. She smiled at the memory of him doing something very similar the summer before they began dating. Reaching out her free hand she brushed the hair off his face. It had been too long since Grace was able to just watch Spencer sleeping. He must have sensed her gaze because he turned his head looking at her.

"Good morning. Did you sleep ok the rest of the night?" Nodding she brushed her fingers across his check smiling. "I've missed waking up to your beautiful face." Spencer moved his free hand across his face rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before reaching out to gently touch Grace's face. "May sit on the bed and kiss you good morning?"

Grace hesitated for a split second before granting his request. Spencer's face lit up when she agreed. Sitting up Grace scooted over to allow Spencer to sit beside her. Wrapping an arm around her waist Spencer pulled her close before leaning down to kiss her. He held her tightly as he kissed her. Spencer felt her stiffen, but he held onto her as he moved from kissing her lips to trailing light kisses across her check to her nibbling on her ear and down her neck. When he reached junction of her neck and shoulder he felt her relax as a soft moan escaped her lips. "Grace. . ." Spencer managed to maneuver them until she was pinned slightly under the weight of his body. He pulled back just enough to look at her face. Grace suddenly became aware of being pinned and panic set in. Her arms weren't pinned and without consciously thinking about what she was doing she punched Spencer in the jaw sending him backwards off the bed.

Grace scrambled off the bed onto the other side putting as much distance between them as she could. Spencer took one look at her face after he picked himself up from the floor and knew she wasn't seeing him. She was seeing the man who had held her captive for two months and raped her repeatedly.

"Anna Grace? Look at me. I'm not Nathanial. I'm Spencer. Focus on my voice Grace." Spencer spoke in low tones trying to break her out of whatever nightmare she was stuck in.

Shaking her head to clear it was as if Grace suddenly became cognizant of her surroundings. Spencer saw the shift in her eyes as her hand flew to her mouth. She realized what she had done as she looked at Spencer standing on the opposite side of the bed.

"Anna Grace, darling, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried to push you. I got caught up and I thought you were enjoying what we were doing. I'm sorry I tried to rush things." As he spoke Spencer came around the bed towards her. Grace shook her head as she backed into the corner and slid down into a crouching position. Tears were streaming down her face. Spencer knelt down in front of her, "It was too soon, I know, I'm sorry."

Grace pointed at herself as she continued crying trying to indicate it was her not him. Grace knew it wasn't Spencer's fault he hadn't done anything wrong. She was enjoying herself, but when she became consciously aware of his weight pinning her she flashbacked to feeling that way when Nate raped her and panicked.

Grace moved the few feet across the floor to Spencer and wrapped her arms around his neck as she continued to sob. Spencer breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her close against himself as he leaned back against the side of the bed. How many more times would they go through similar scenes? Rubbing her back he spoke softly to her.

"I'm sorry Anna Grace. We will get through this." Spencer felt Grace nod her head as it rested on his chest. "I should probably tell you Hotch is coming by later to see you. If you would prefer him not come by I can let him know. Do you want to see him?"

Raising her head Grace nodded. She knew she needed to see Aaron as much as he probably needed to see her. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand Grace sat up and smiled weakly at Spencer. He reached out and brushed a stray tear away.

"Why don't you get a shower and change clothes and I'll go fix us some breakfast?

Nodding Grace stood and moved to the bathroom to begin getting ready. Standing Spencer watched Anna Grace as she went. As the door closed he sighed. How many more times would they start to become intimate only to have the specter of her ex-boyfriend come between? Spencer wished he could tear the man limb from limb for the hurt and pain he had caused and was still causing Anna Grace. Shaking his head he headed back into the kitchen to make Anna Grace's favorite breakfast.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV

The morning of Haley's funeral dawned dreary and rainy. Anna Grace woke feeling more rested than in months. She stretched languidly. Spencer felt her stirring and leaned up on one elbow smiling down at her, "Slept well?"

Grace shifted so that she was turned on her back looking Spencer full in the face. Nodding she pushed herself up and kissed Spencer, smiling as she lay back on the pillow. Spencer was amazed at the difference a few days at home with him had on Anna Grace. Though she still wasn't speaking, Anna Grace was showing more affection and allowing Spencer the same freedom. The third night she had been home Grace got ready for bed and when Spencer came to say good night, signifying he was going to sleep in the living room again, she indicated he should join her in their bed. He agreed, but only under one condition, that he sleep on top of the covers and she underneath. Grace agreed, but by morning they were curled up together under the covers. Neither was sure how it happened and neither really cared.

Leaning down Spencer kissed Grace slowly as he brought the hand up to slowly trace circles on her bare waist. Grace brought her hands up and tugged him closer. He had been careful to follow her lead to avoid any repeats of their first morning together after her return. He still had a faint yellowish bruise on his jaw from his mistake that morning. They continued kissing for some time before Grace gingerly moved his hand further under her shirt. Spencer pulled back and looked down at her, "Are you sure?" Grace nodded before pulling him back down to her. Spencer continued to move his hand in slow circles across her skin just higher up than before. Grace was moving her hands through his hair and across his shoulders as he began to nibble at her bare shoulder. Grace sighed contentedly as they gradually reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies. When Spencer's hand brushed the underside of Grace's breast she stiffened. Spencer immediately stopped and pulled back looking at her. "Anna Grace?" Her eyes were squeezed shut as she lay perfectly still. "Are you ok?"

Grace finally opened her eyes, but continued to lay still looking Spencer directly in the eyes. Sitting up Spencer said, "I think we should get ready to go."

Grace pushed herself up and reached out a hand to touch Spencer's shoulder as he turned away from her. "Spencer, I love you." Her voice was so soft he almost thought he imagined it. "Say that again please."

"I love you Spencer Reid."

Spencer pulled her hard against himself and kissed her with such force that it took Grace's breath away. When he finally broke away from her, his hands were holding her face as he said, "My sweet girl I thought I'd never hear you say that again. God I love you." Grace smiled at the emotion that was evident in his voice. Standing he continued, "We really should get ready. Today is not a day to be late."

Nodding Grace took his outstretched hand and stood up from the bed. As she did so, Spencer wrapped his free arm around her waist and leaned in to kiss her one more time before shooing her off to the shower. Spencer went about laying his suit out while Grace bathed, happier than he had been in a very long time.


End file.
